Surprises and Redemption
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Sevitus. Harry gets himself into yet another mess. This one will not just threaten his own life but everyone around him. How far will he go to save the greatest gift he ever receved, a family or in his case a pack? Werewolf Harry light slash HPDM COMPLETE
1. Rescue Me

**Surprises and Redemption**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it all belongs to J. K. Rowling and the other companies who bring her creations to life. No disrespect is intended. Just a harmless way for a severely bored/depressed/hyper you name it teenager to blow off some steam.

**A/N **ok if you have read the first version firstly I want to say I am sorry. That story was horrible in my own opinion. It was my first attempt at Fanfiction and to put it bluntly I sucked. I have written a few other stories now and have a better idea of what I am doing. So to the point if you read the other version you might as well forget that. I am changing it so much that while some elements are too alike for this to be a separate story most things about it are different. Including the year this occurs and some other major issues that if I go any further I will spoil, hopefully this one comes out better and you enjoy your time immersed in the fevered imaginings of my very messed up mind. (I got attacked by a vicious plot bunny I can't work on my others until I got rid of It. this story desperately needed a face lift so I am combining my old plot line with this one.

**Warnings: ok this list will be rather long and will be added to as needed. Slash, child/spouse abuse, underage (use your imagination), drugs, depression, self harm (multiple ways), possibly Triggers depending on your disorder, teenage father (NOT MPREG), this fic will be significantly darker then the first version because that's how my writing evolved. I gravitate towards angst fics I have even written a one shot where Harry actually looses (if interested it's the second one shot in the story oblivion check author profile). **

This will be a creature Harry and Slytherin Harry, Pseudo Severitus (i.e. different from first Snape will be come a father figure not his actual father), third side Harry, and Power but not Super Harry. AP (alternate possibility not quite as out there as AU but still not close to canon) sixth year fic. One minor change will happen in Order of the Phoenix for my time line to work. Nothing vitally important to the story J.K. wrote but I need for mine. You will know what the change was when you see it and heads up but sorry folks Sirius is still dead.

I think that is all the warnings and general babble that will be ignored anyway. Well enjoy the revamping and don't forget this story contains **SLASH.** (Eventually)

**Chapter One**

**Rescue Me**

Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world was lying in his room. He was fast asleep and under the circumstances that was for the best. I know what you're thinking. He is a teenager of course he is still sleeping in his room even thought it is 1 pm. A little lazy but not abnormally so. You would be right in your assumptions with the facts given. Unfortunately there is more to this scene then meets the eye.

First Harry was not in what you would call a normal bedroom. No he was lying in the prison cell that was his home for the first ten years of his life, the cupboard under the stairs. He was also lying in a sticky pool of partially coagulated crimson liquid. Obviously blood, and even more obviously fresh blood from the many wounds Harry's battered body now held. He also wasn't asleep, but was floating in the disembodied world of unconsciousness. Utter bliss compared to his usual state of painful awareness.

Now would be the time you would ask yourself how the savior of the wizarding world ended up in this predicament only days before his sixteenth birthday. Well the Dursleys his only living relatives were responsible for his current state. The neglect had been going on for years. He would get kicked and punched occasionally, but the hardcore abuse had not started until his third year at Hogwarts.

Even he would have to admit this was the hardest summer he had ever endured, all thanks to the order. Harry had tried running away from everything. He disappeared off the platform before anyone could catch him. His one and only stop in the wizarding world had been Diagon Alley. He got money and an owl order catalog from Flourish and Blots. He had planned this summer. He would never let what happened to Sirius happen to anyone else. He would train and he would learn.

He hid out in Muggle London. He got new clothing, gothic style. A few piercings in his ear eyebrow tongue and lip. He even had begun to get a beautiful tattoo on his back. It was a large dragon, an exact replica of the horntail he battled in fourth year. It was colored in metallic greens black grey and bronze. The fire was done so well it looked real. Surrounding the dragon was parseltongue words, death, life, rebirth, power, strength, guilt. He had designed it himself but he worked closely with the artist who put it on him. That artist was a fiery female with red hair and dyed black highlights. That girl introduced Harry to a world of sex, drugs, and partying. For a little while Harry was able to act like the world did not depend on him. It was a wonderful experience.

Through out all this he never lost sight of his goal. During the days before the parting and everything started Harry practiced. He ordered books from the bookstore and exercised for hours unending. He didn't eat much and with every passing day what he did eat was less and less.

He often found himself awakening from a drug induced stupor with his stomach on fire and his mouth tasting like a chicken coop. it was just his luck that the order finally managed to track him down during one of his comatose periods. They stunned him just to be safe, Obliviated the hotel staff and carted him back to the relatives. Dumbledore felt the need to explain what had happened to the Dursleys so they could implement some constructive discipline.

Vernon Dursley took that to heart and that is what led to Harry's current predicament. If the beatings weren't enough he was also dealing with massive withdrawal symptoms. In other words his life was utter hell. He needed help and he needed it fast.

Something actually was stalking him. It was a creature feared by most sane humans, a werewolf. It had orders from its master to seek out the prophesized one and Change him. It just had to wait to get into the house to complete its mission. He could already sense his targets blood somehow the boy was already wounded.

Sniffing around the Dursleys residence it was looking for any weakness in the security of the house. It turned out to be his lucky day. One small window leading into the basement of the Dursley residence was loose. Vernon had been meaning to fix it but hadn't gotten to it. The werewolf shoved its pointed snout under the loose window and pushed it open. One swipe of razor sharp claws took care of the screen and the werewolf was able to squeeze into the house. Without making a sound the large animal crept up to his target. A powerful paw made short work of sweeping the locks off of the door to the cupboard. The door swung open and the werewolf bared its teeth latching onto the unconscious boy's leg.

The pain of the bite woke Harry just in time for him to see the werewolf run away back to the basement and out the window it came in at. The pain of the bite was soon joined by a new feeling. Wave upon wave of alien magic swept its way through his veins. Burning altering and changing his very genetic makeup. Soon it was all too much and he fell back into unconsciousness while his body and magic continued to change into the night.

The next morning Vernon saw the damage left by the wolf and came to the conclusion Harry had been doing IT under his roof. Oh the boy would pay he would make sure of that. With that the huge man gathered up his 'tools' and went to give his delinquent nephew a lesson the boy would never forget.

**A/N** well what do you think? I warned you that major changes would happen. I am going to just run with this plot and yes similar things will happen from the first one but not a great deal.

Please review it means a lot.


	2. Beaten and Bruised

**Surprises and Redemption**

**Chapter Two**

**Beaten and Bruised**

Miles away in a dark castle one very worried Transfigurations professor was preparing to do something she never thought she would have to do. She was about to ask her colleague Severus Snape for help. She had placed a few spells on Harry when he had first come to Hogwarts. They all had to be extremely low level of Dumbledore would have picked up on them. The most they could tell her was if he was alive or not. One of them had just alerted her that Harry was in trouble.

She didn't know what they would be walking into so she wanted good back up. Severus while she might not like him personally was one of the best duelists at Hogwarts. In other words she needed him. Hopefully she could persuade him that the situation was urgent. She also knew he was sheltering another student with him as it was. So maybe she could appeal to his well developed honor.

Planning out possible conversation starters in her mind she knocked on the portrait guarding his private quarters. A few minutes later Severus Snape opened the door fully clothed despite the late hour. He looked disheveled like he had been preparing to leave and was interrupted. McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but was halted by his words. "I already know Minerva. I placed my own charms on him lets go." He said quickly leading her swiftly from the dungeons.

"Severus why would you have spells on him? By all accounts you hate the boy." She asked as they raced to get out of Hogwarts wards.

"I hate no one other then the Dark Lord. I actually put the spells on him to make catching him when he was doing something wrong easier. Not even I would just let him die though." Severus explained so quickly Minerva almost missed some of it.

"This has nothing what so ever to do with Death eaters right?" she asked to be sure.

"No, this is something else. If I had even the slightest hint this was related to that I would not be here I would have alerted the order." Severus answered as they finally reached the apparition point. Only Minerva actually knew the coordinates so she grabbed his shoulder. He lent the power she supplied the designation and they landed safely on Privet Drive.

They moved as fast as they could without attracting attention. People were starting to wake up to be ready for work they couldn't afford to be seen. Minerva turned into the drive way of a home that looked the same as the others on the street. Severus noticed a large brass number 4 on the white siding. They got to the door and

Severus's sensitive ears heard the dull slapping sound of leather hitting flesh. He discreetly pulled out his wand and cast Alohomora at the door.

It swung open revealing a gruesome sight. A large man was raising and lowering a belt, buckle end down, and was solidly hitting a form huddled in the cupboard under the stairs. All Minerva saw from her perspective of the closet was blood and one pale limb. Severus wasn't so lucky he was in straight sight of the victims face. He got one look of those pain filled emerald eyes and gasped. Not only was the thing getting beaten Harry Potter but he was awake.

Vernon had yet to notice the appearance of two fully trained and completely pissed off wizards. Minerva found her voice first she stunned and bound Vernon. Severus having good medical knowledge went straight over to Harry. The boy was absolutely covered in blood. Just by looking Severus could tell he had several broken bones, lash marks, and internal bruising. He also noticed a bizarre bite mark. It looked extremely fresh but Severus couldn't quite identify it. The closest thing to it would be a wolf but the shape wasn't quite right. He put the bite into the back of his mind and started to heal Harry enough that they could get him out of there.

After a pain killer and blood replenishing potion had been poured down the boy's throat Severus scooped him up immediately noticing the lightness. The boy was dangerously thin beneath the coating of blood. He told Minerva to stay and deal with the muggles. She would collect his things and he would bring Harry back to Hogwarts to be healed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus burst into the Hogwarts infirmary five minutes later calling for Poppy. The Hogwarts medi-witch bustled out to see what the commotion was. She took one look at the bruised and blooded form of the savior of the wizarding world and started issuing orders. Severus was told to put Harry on the closest bed and to fetch a long list of potions.

Severus followed all directions given to him quickly and efficiently. Harry was sinking away from them at a rapid pace. They just kept trying different things but nothing was working. Half an hour later they still hadn't got him stabilized but it was a precarious situation. Poppy was almost ready to go tell the headmaster it looked like they would lose him when something unexpected happened.

In the middle of the infirmary a blazing ball of fire appeared only to be followed by the appearance of Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes. The beautiful bird flew over to Harry's bed side. The bird looked sternly at Severus and the potions master suddenly knew what the bird wanted. He opened Harry's mouth for the bird. Fawkes started crying into Harry's mouth. Severus rubbed Harry's throat encouraging him to swallow.

Poppy let out a relieved sigh Harry's vital signs had started immediately improving and were still getting better before her eyes. Harry would live she was sure of it. How mentally stable he would be when he woke up she couldn't call.

Fawkes disappeared into a blaze of fire only to reappear a moment later with a note clutched in his beak. The Headmaster requested there presence in his office.

Poppy cast a complicated monitoring charm on Harry then followed Severus out of the infirmary. Severus was oddly dreading this meeting. He knew something bad was going to come from it, but what?

A/N yeah another chapter down please review and tell me what you think of the revamping.


	3. Accommodations

**Surprises and Redemption**

**A/N** ok here is the third chapter. This is where a lot of information is going to hit you fast. Hopefully I was clear enough. Although some details are deliberately vague you should still understand most of it.

Standard disclaimers and the previous warnings list apply

**Chapter Three**

**Accommodations**

"Severus, Poppy, tea? Lemmon drop?" was what they were greeted with in the headmaster's office.

"Albus can we stop dancing around the topic, I have a severely injured patient that needs monitoring. Now what do you want to know?" Poppy told him flat out.

"Can you tell me the exact injuries Harry sustained please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, his left femur bone, right radius, 4 ribs on the left side and 6 on the left were broken. Several strained muscles and a ripped Achilles tendon. 304 individual lash marks and 237 stab wounds. He also sustained a bad bite to his lower right leg. I can identify the animal as some large canine. His blood gave some weird readings I have to wait until Severus can brew me the potions before I can test it. Another curious thing is the tattoo on his back has some magical properties but not the normal ones associated with a wizarding tattoo. No matter how badly damaged his back was the image stayed clear and unmarred. Who ever put that on him was a genius in their field. I am not sure how to say this but physically he should recover. I cannot speak for his mental recovery." Poppy explained clinically.

"Thank you Poppy, you may go and tend to Harry while I speak with Severus." Dumbledore said dismissing the matron.

"Now Severus please tell me what you and Minerva found when you got him?" he more or less ordered.

"Out of all my years as a Death Eater I have never seen anything this bad. Usually we are told to kill quickly and cleanly. The only time we are supposed to torture is when he is giving an example. His Muggle uncle was standing over him with a belt. He was whipping the boy making sure the metal part of the buckle hit his flesh. No human should have to endure that. Cruciatus at least stops after you lift the curse. This kind of pain lingers." Severus explained slowly, he left out the part about both him and Minerva having tracking spells on the boy.

He stared at the carpet some before saying something else. "Now I know why he ran away. At the time I just thought it was him being arrogant and feeling above the rules."

"No Severus Harry has never been arrogant. He has been neglected since the day he was placed there by me." Dumbledore replied.

That statement sent a warning bell off in Severus's head. "Wait a minute Albus, you knew this was happening?" he asked incredulously. He wouldn't let Dumbledore look away. It was impossible to lie directly to a Legilimens.

"Yes Severus I knew how it was. It was the best place for him. In fact after I have a chat with his uncle if I have my way he will be going back there. There is a specialized ward over that house that keeps him safe from Voldemort." Dumbledore answered thinking Severus wouldn't care. All the reports he had indicated it would be that way.

Too bad he underestimated Severus's honor. "YOU LEFT A CHILD IN A HOME YOU KNEW WAS ABUSIVE! ARE YOU MAD! You have seen good children go bad under FEWER CIRCUMSTANCES. Do you remember Riddle? He tells all of his followers his history. He made the same requeests as Harry. what were you thinking? Give me one good reason to calm down." Severus yelled in response to Albus's request of calm.

When Dumbledore didn't reply it all started making sense to Severus. He just collapsed into a chair. He didn't have the strength to stay upright under the magnitude of what had just hit him. "You were hoping for another Riddle weren't you? You wanted Harry to be able to defeat the Dark Lord then you were going to abandon him. You wanted him to take care of your problem then go dark so you would look good if you took him out. That's all this is about power isn't It." still no response from Dumbledore but Severus could read the admission.

"You have lost two allegiances today Albus. I know Harry isn't happy with you, and I refuse to serve a tyrant who would cause harm to a child directly or indirectly. No need to send him to his relatives. I will take him. My quarters already have a room because of Draco I will just expand it and add another bed." Severus finished and left the Headmaster to ruminate in his own problems.

He went down to his quarters to have a talk with Draco. If they were going to make this work he needed his god son's cooperation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Down in the dungeons Draco was bored. He had no idea where Severus had gone. He knew it wasn't a meeting because Severus would have left a note. He was torn from his depressing thoughts by the portrait opening and admitting one very upset Severus. No it didn't show on the out side but Draco had known Severus since he was a child he could identify his moods easily.

"What happened?" Draco asked knowing Severus probably needed to vent.

"We have a major problem that's what." Severus said crankily. He went to his personal potion stores and downed a headache cure and a calming draft. When he felt slightly less peevish he actually answered his godson.

"This morning charms alerted Minerva and me that someone was in trouble, close to death. We went to his home and found him being beaten by his uncle. It looks like it has been going on for awhile. We almost lost him several times it was only Fawkes's intervention that saved his life. When he was stable we received a summons that told us to see the headmaster. After we were questioned the Headmaster said something suspicious. I questioned him further. That man knew this child was in this situation and he left him there. He only wanted to exploit the boy's power then get rid of him." Severus explained relatively calmly thanks to the potion and his own will.

"The way you're talking it sounds like Ha… Potter." Draco said hoping Severus didn't hear the slip.

Fortunately for Severus he didn't survive being a spy this long for nothing. He heard his godson start to say Harry. "What's this? When did you two get on first name bases?" he asked curiously. He needed to know everything any little snag could prove catastrophic.

"Since I found him last year wondering the halls last year, it was a little after the ministry incident the papers reported. He said something about not needing any more enemies. We started talking about things. We truly have a lot in common. We were becoming good friends and you just came down here and said he almost died. He was being abused did I hear that right?" being unusually candid he trusted Severus and it showed by the amount he told the older man.

"Yes he was. Physically he is on the mend. It's his mind we are worried about. He might not be the same and it is going to take a lot of effort to get him back to a state of semi normalcy. Dumbledore actually wanted to send him back. I am going to bring him down here. If you two were already getting over your petty rivalry that will make this a lot easier." Severus told him squarely.

"Alright, I will help him with what I can. Now do you want me to help you set up the room?" Draco offered. Severus knew what he meant. Slytherin often had abused children, when they were in the heralding stages the room was purged of anything and everything that could be used to harm yourself.

"Yes, I could use a hand." Severus accepted the offer. Then they went into Draco's current room and started casting spells. 15 minutes later the room was ready. Now they just had to go get Harry.

A/N ok time to answer some question I believe are bound to crop up that's better for me to just come out and say.

For the purpose of this fic Harry and Draco are bisexual undecided about Severus.

They are able to stay at Hogwarts because I don't think Dumbledore would kick them out same policy with the death eater children.

Draco's family is still dark Draco is undeclared

I do not think I am going to involve Remus much he will be mentioned in a chapter or two but is not a main character

If you have any questions leave a review or PM if it will not be answered in the story at some point I will answer through that route.

Please **REVIEW**


	4. What Changed?

**Surprises and Redemption**

**Chapter Four**

**What Changed?**

Draco accompanied Severus up to the Hospital wing. It was best Harry was moved quickly before Dumbledore could try anything. They just had to get there plan approved by Poppy. That would be more of a battle then getting Harry to agree in their minds.

It was a good thing they were wrong. Once Poppy got wind of the full story she let Severus take Harry. She knew he would be safer and that Severus could take care of him just as good as she could at this point. Although there was something he needed to know before taking on Harry's care.

"Severus there is something you should know." Poppy started carefully. This might not go over well. "I finally figured out why his blood samples were strange. That bite was from a wolf but no ordinary wolf. I am afraid Harry is now Lycanthropic. You know what to watch for."

Severus stopped in his tracks as he was heading towards the door. "I can handle it Poppy. I will watch over him, it would be best if we keep this to our selves. Don't even tell Dumbledore I will think of something to tell him." Severus answered her after some thought. He then continued down to the dungeons with Draco on his heels. Severus was very glad Harry was still unconscious this was going to take some effort to explain.

Draco was just worried about Harry. He had listened to Harry vent at the end of last year. He was pretty sure if his mind wasn't messed up yet this would be the last straw. A person even someone as strong as Harry could only take so much. Hopefully someone would be there to catch him otherwise he would fall and fall hard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pain, anguish, his body was on fire, that was the first thought in the mind of one Harry Potter as he woke up. 'Great' he thought 'a beating and withdrawal could this get any worse' He slowly opened his heavy eyelids. He spotted a familiar dark shape and snapped them closed again. 'Yeah apparently it can get worse.' He thought to himself cynically.

"Open your eyes Harry, I know your awake," said the cool voice of his potions professor. Harry didn't hear any immediate malice in it so he complied with the order.

He opened his eyes again and this time the black blob came into focus. 'Wait is that concern on his face?' Harry asked himself. Instead he spoke aloud, "Sir, why am I here?" he asked trying to come of as respectful, after all their last meeting had not been pleasant.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Severus asked ignoring the question for the moment.

"Something came into my room. I woke up when it bit me. I felt really weird afterwards and passed out. Next thing I knew is when I woke up here." Harry answered.

Severus had been afraid of that. No wild animal would just waltz into a house, Harry was targeted. He was most definitely a lycanthrope. "Harry McGonagall and I rescued you from your relatives. You were in pretty bad shape. We actually thought we might loose you. How long has this been going on? How come you never told anyone?" Severus asked. He knew Dumbledore had prior knowledge just how many others knew and kept silent?

Harry just let out a hollow sounding laugh and stared at the ceiling. When he finally spoke it was in a monotone. "I have been neglected ever since I was left on that door step. They didn't start beating me until third year; they never broke a bone until this year. Did you know Dumbledore practically gave them permission to beat me? He told them about my 'misdeeds' and told them to use constructive punishment. He broke three ribs an hour after Dumbledore left. I tried to tell Dumbledore but I know he has known all along, found that out fifth year.

Sorry for looking in your pensieve by the way. I know it was wrong and I am sorry. For the record I think my dad and godfather were jerks to you. Anyway back to your questions. I told Ron and Hermione about the abuse they said I was faking for attention and exaggerating respectively. They are not my friends and never were they were drawn into the aura of the boy who lived. They abandoned me this summer, I sent them letters before Dumbledore drug me back explaining the situation. They replied that Dumbledore knew best and that if he was sending me back then I was a liar and just wanted to get out of boredom sooner. One other person knows and she lives in muggle London. I met her when I was on the run; she is the one who put the tattoo on my back. She also helped learn how to live, and act my age. She has magic, but doesn't want to deal with the wizarding world, can't say that I blame her." Harry replied.

"This girl, does she have a name?" Severus asked wondering if he had taught her.

"We didn't go by real names, they called her Flash. I know her first name was Lita. She didn't tell me her last name and I didn't care to ask. I respected her privacy and she respected mine." Harry answered thinking about the last time he had seen her. She had come to his hotel room and didn't leave until two days later. "She is about twenty if that is what you are wondering." Harry answered the next question before it was asked.

"Did she know how old you are?" Severus asked casually hoping harry wouldn't close down. So far he had been honest with him.

"Yes, I am kind of famous, makes it difficult to hide things like that." Harry grumbled. He really hated his fame at times, and that was one of those times.

"So the age difference didn't matter to you two?" Severus asked correctly assessing the relationship.

"No, age doesn't really apply to me anyway. I had to grow up too fast in muggle society as well as wizard. She knew about it and didn't care. She helped me relax and be a teenager. I did some things that I will probably regret later on, but now I don't really care. I would do it all over again in a heart beat." Harry answered evenly.

Something in Harry's tone was unsettling to Severus, so he asked another question. "You are being offal calm about this, what changed?"

"I don't care any more, that's what changed. Every time when something was asked of me before, I did what was expected of me just to try and please people. Something changed now, I do what I want. Right now I don't find anything wrong with answering your questions. You are more then likely going to find out about it anyway I might as well start off with honesty. This year I plan on shocking people. I will probably end up pissing a great deal of them off but right now I could care less." Harry answered coolly. "Oh don't worry, I can be as Slytherin as you when I want to be. I am only telling you what you will find out eventually. Just know that I haven't even told you half of it."

"Care to bet on it?" Severus asked evenly, he had a plan in his mind.

Harry cocked an eyebrow to show he was listening. "I bet you couldn't get into Slytherin if you tried." Severus challenged.

"Deal," Harry agreed sitting up further to shake on the bet.

A/N wow four chapters in one day. Kind of scary for me got to be a record. Hope you liked it and don't worry Draco will be back and you will see how the professors and Draco react to Harry's new look and attitude.


	5. Black and Crimson

**Surprises and Redemption**

**A/N **I just want to remind you of a few things before we get started. This story is definitely mature and obviously AU. This will be bad Dumbledore and good Slytherins and Voldemort Is still evil. All warnings still apply because I plan on having flashbacks/nightmares/letters/ect. I will be getting into the hardcore stuff in the next few chapters after this one be warned and be prepared.

**Chapter Five**

**Black and Crimson**

A few hours after he had first woken up Harry got two more visitors. First professor McGonagall brought him all his things from the Dursleys. She was very tight lipped about what happened to them. By the end of the conversation Harry was pretty sure he never wanted to know what they had gone through. His transfiguration professor certainly had a creative imagination. She would drop hints but never come out and actually say what she did.

The second visitor was Draco. Who told Harry that Severus knew about their friendship.

"How did he handle that?" Harry asked negligently.

"He didn't seem to mind. He said he had a plan and that if we were friends it would help." Draco answered.

"Probably has something to do with me moving down here, oh and our bet." Harry said managing to slide the bet into the sentence.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You made a bet with him? What did you two bet on?" Draco asked knowing Severus never took a bet that he couldn't see a way he could gain.

"He bet I couldn't get into Slytherin if I tried." Harry said with an innocent tone that was totally blown by the evil smirk on his face.

"Wait, Gryffindor Golden Boy bet that he could get into Slytherin." Draco said. "By the way you are acting I can tell you think you will win. What makes you sure enough to bet him?"

"Simple, I should have been in Slytherin in the first place. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there and I fought it being to naïve to realize I was being led around by the nose." Harry replied evenly. "Did anyone tell you when I can get out of bed?" Harry asked allowing a spark of hope to color his voice.

"I heard Severus and Pomfrey discussing it. Apparently you can get up when you feel like it, but that bite didn't respond to the healing so you will want a cane or crutches. McGonagall brought you your things right?" Draco asked.

"Yes she did, can you leave so I can get dressed?" Harry asked in a tone that implied an order.

Draco didn't answer but he did leave the room. Once he was gone Harry looked around and spotted a pair of crutches leaning against a wall he hadn't noticed before. Using them he slowly went to his trunk. From inside of it he brought out a pair of combat boots, loose black pants with lots of zippers and chains, a belt with a skull and crossbones buckle, and a blood red shirt with a black mesh overlay.

Going over to the bathroom Severus had pointed out to him on one of his visits he took a shower having to sit down on the tiled floor after a few minutes. He felt a little frustrated over his weakness, having dealt with much worse before. The only reasoning he could come up with was the bite drained him more because the pain he was feeling was focused on one spot rather then spread over a large area.

After his shower he put on his black and red clothing, finishing off the look with jewelry. He had a silver stud with an emerald stone in his eyebrow, a silver skull in his lip, a silver bar in his tongue, and finally a silver snake shaped stud in his ear. He was now very glad Lita had cast a charm on the piercing so they could never close unless he willed it, or they would have had to be redone.

Feeling refreshed Harry transfigured one of his crutches into a cane. He was very glad he was now at Hogwarts and could use magic. He felt he could use the cane better then he could use the crutches. It was crafted from silver and was crowned with a beautiful wolf with its head thrown back in a silent howl.

Leaning on the cane he went out of the room to come face to face with Draco. The normally composed Slytherin could not hide the look of surprise. This was a side to Harry no one even suspected existed. Within seconds Draco had recovered and was actually looking with approval. Harry had finally done something Draco had only dreamed of doing, found something that would single handedly piss off every authority figure in the wizarding world.

"Come on Harry, everyone is up in the great hall for dinner." Draco finally said.

Harry let Draco lead cursing his weakness yet again. By the time they were in the entrance hall he was breathing heavily and the bite on his leg felt like someone had poured gasoline in it and lit a match. Using the same endurance that had made him survive 15 years of the Dursleys abuse he didn't let a bit of his pain show through. He had been warned about Dumbledore he knew better then to show weakness.

With a deep steadying breath Draco and Harry stepped through the large doors into the hall. The entire hall fell into dead silence as Harry's new look was beheld for the first time.

A/N well here is the next chapter. I am back in school now so updates will be a bit erratic I will attempt to post at least once a week but I know myself and deadlines. But don't worry I have this fic entirely planned out, anything short of a major catastrophe this will be finished as well as all my other fics a ask you be patient and bare with me through the adjustment period.


	6. stepping on toes

**Surprises and Redemption**

**A/N I am so sorry for being this long! First senior year is hell and then I lost my internet for a few weeks. I'm so sorry I hope not to have any more long waits but I am making no promises.**

A/N footnotes will be denoted through roman numerals I have included them in places that I thought needed an explanation but would interrupt the flow of the story if I said it there.

Chapter six

Stepping on toes

The looks on the teacher's faces was absolutely priceless. Snape had been warned about Harry's new style before hand so he had a barely concealed smirk on his face. Dumbledore's ancient visage was stormy, mirroring McGonagall's. The rest all had varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Harry and Draco just continued on to two seats one on either side of Severus. Harry attempted to conceal the relieved sigh and was mostly successful with the exception of sharp eared Snape. Severus didn't say anything but filed it for later consideration, he more then anyone else at the table understood how much pain Harry had to have endured at the hands of his relatives. The fact that the bite was causing so many problems was worth looking into further.

Harry not knowing about Snape's new discovery just continued on with the meal. He conversed easily with Snape, Draco, and Poppy who was on his other side. She was also interested in his wound. The only werewolf she had ever dealt with had been Remus and he had been a long time lycanthrope. This would be a new experience for her dealing with a newly Changed werewolf.

Harry was barely paying attention to his conversations. His focus was on Dumbledore and McGonagall. They kept shooting him disappointed looks and were conversing in whispers. Harry knew they were planning something he just didn't know what.

Soon enough the meal was over and as Harry was getting up to head back to the dungeons with Snape and Draco, Dumbledore called him over.

"Harry my boy, would you please meet me in my office later this evening we have much to discuss." He asked in his Grandfatherly voice but no one missed the disappointed look in his twinkelless eyes.

Harry jerked his head in the affirmative he would play along for as long as necessary. If he got wind of any funny business he would take off until it was either full moon or the beginning of school he wasn't sure what came first.

Getting back to the dungeons was significantly easier then going up but he still got a little out of breath. Snape took the opportunity to examine Harry again. He found something strange. They had all expected the change over to happen but Severus had never seen anything like this, and as the inventor of Wolfsbane he had been around quite a few werewolves in varying stages of the change.

It seems the virus that infected Harry was mutating. Something definitely wasn't right. It was affecting his body wrong. Instead of changing him on the cellular basis it was actually shifting his DNA. If it continued the way it was headed then Harry would have most of his wolf traits with him even in his untransformed state. Severus didn't think this would affect Harry's physical appearance but he wasn't sure.

They decided to keep this information to themselves. To change the subject Harry brought up his fast approaching meeting with Dumbledore. "Professor Snape, could you test my Occlumency? I am sorry about last year I think the marauders and my dad were jerks for doing that to you." Harry asked delicately. While professor Snape was helping him Harry was pretty sure this was still a delicate issue.

Snape while not liking the idea understood the necessity. Harry needed a way to keep his secrets, and Snape knew exactly how good Dumbledore was with subtle Legilimency. "Alright Harry, just block don't try to return the blow." Snape ordered trying to avoid another fiasco like the year before.

Then he looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes. All he saw was smoke; every time he moved to try a new route the smoke still encircled him. A few seconds latter and he withdrew his conscience from Harry. "Adequate," he said coming as close to a compliment as he was comfortable with. "Why smoke?" he asked curiously.

I think the problem I ran into last year was I was trying to make my block solid. That is unpractical in my situation the Dark Lord is already in my head I just need a way for him to get lost and confused, fog or smoke is what came to me. I can tell by your questions that it worked." Harry answered as he glanced up to the clock.

"I have to go see Dumbledore now it will take me awhile to get up to his office." Harry explained as he got to his feet and retrieved his cane.

"Why don't I go with you just in case?" Draco asked. Harry nodded his agreement so both boys left.

The walk up to the headmaster's office was as painful as Harry had expected. He was concentrating so hard on just getting there he never saw the worried frown flicker across Draco's face before it was safely hidden. They reached the gargoyle and after giving the password they came up the moving stair case.

Harry took one look at the headmasters face and knew he would not like whatever he would be told. He had a feeling he would be getting out of there very soon. Dumbledore greeted both of them. "Ah Harry good to see you as well as Mr. Malfoy, but I do not remember summoning him." Dumbledore said registering his displeasure with Draco's presence.

"He offered to come as I am still recovering from my ordeal with the Dursleys. His help was most appreciated." Harry said coolly not openly hostile but not overly friendly either.

"Very well then, welcome young Draco." Dumbledore said gravely and Harry noticed the flicker of annoyance on Draco's face for being called young. "Now harry I have called you here for a rather delicate issue. As I told you at the end of last year it is imperative you stay the required amount of time at your aunt and uncle's home to recharge the protection spells I have placed on you."

At this point Harry had to interrupt the headmaster couldn't be thinking what harry suspected he was he just couldn't, it was too horrible a concept. "Headmaster just what are you getting at? You can't seriously be thinking about sending me back? Those people are monsters they hate magic and detest me." Harry said a little more anger bleeding into his voice.

"Now Harry you are just being rebellious I find it difficult to believe you can't handle your relatives. I have spoken with them and they have agreed to take you back and treat you better until the start of term. Now I want none of your excuses you are to be packed and ready to leave in an hour. You will come back to my office and we will portkey to your relatives." Dumbledore ordered.

Harry was writhing mad and knew he had to get out of there before he lost control. He was nearly out the door leaning heavily on his cane Draco directly behind him when the headmaster spoke again. "Oh and Harry take out those horrid piercings they do not become you. I know you better then that you are probably still mourning Sirius don't mutilate yourself over it."

Ok that was the last straw what little control Harry had over his mutating magic slipped. All the delicate instruments in the office started shacking a few of the more fragile ones actually broke. "Headmaster you have proved this night you know nothing about me. I don't want you near me ever again. If I choose to return to Hogwarts it will be my choice and on my terms not yours." Harry said through gritted teeth. His weak leg was shaking and he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He was using every ounce of his strength to regain control and was not doing a very good job.

They were all surprised when the door to the office crashed open revealing Severus. He had felt he was needed the entire castle had rang like a bell with Harry's power coursing through it. He went over to the enraged teen and pulled him so they were looking eye to eye. "Harry listen to me you have to fight against your power. Come on breathe slowly and deep, rein it in one piece at a time. That's it Harry slow and easy." Severus continued to talk to Harry in a low tone only the two of them could hear, and Harry gradually regained control.

"What brought this one?" He asked in the same low tone.

"I will tell you lets just get out of here Dumbledore will be furious." Harry just said straightening up and leading the way out of the office. He actually made it to the base of Dumbledore's staircase before his leg tried to give out on him. He had expended too much energy both in his tirade and then latter when he had to control it with Severus's help.

Knowing the pride of the Gryffindor neither Slytherin offered to levitate or carry him, but they did support him when he needed it. slowly they worked together to get to the dungeons and since it took so long they only had about 40 minutes before he was expected back in Dumbledore's office.

While he was packing Harry with a little help from Draco explained to Severus what had happened. He used a summoning charm so he didn't have to move and could carry out a conversation at the same time.

When he was done Severus looked absolutely furious. Harry had never seen him this angry and he had watched death eater meetings in his visions/dreams. "HE DID WHAT!" Severus asked in anger.

"He is sending me back to his relatives, or at least that's what he thinks." Harry said giving the first hint that he had another plan.

"Ok I know that look what are you plotting?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Simple I am not going to see Dumbledore I plan on sneaking out and going elsewhere." Harry replied.

"Where are you going and how will you get there?" Severus asked.

"Muggle London and I plan on apparating as soon as I get passed the wards. Which I was hoping you could help me with. My first foray in London I got some books, I don't suppose you would have an energy and an invisibility potion on hand? If I take those my leg will hold me while I get passed the wards, Dumbledore can see through my cloak." Harry answered and asked at the same time.

"Yes I have the potions, you know the risks right? Contact me when you're settled I might be able to help more." Severus answered stiffly. This would be a huge undertaking to fool the headmaster.

"Yes I know the risks, and I will have to take you up on your offer. I still need to figure out my lycanthropy. I checked the first full moon will be the 29thI I will need your help before that I am sure." Harry replied as he shrunk his trunk with a thought. Not many knew he was a wandless wizard but he figured if the two Slytherins were helping them they would need to know about it eventually.

Seeing they didn't have much time Severus got over his shock and handed the potions to Harry. He drank both down quickly trying not to taste them, and he picked up his cane knowing he would need it after the potion wore off. Walking quickly in the dungeon glad to have the strengthener potion he made his escape.

To say the young witch was startled when Harry apparated in was an understatement. She nearly had a heart attack. She got over it quickly and was hugging him tightly. "I missed you MerageII there are some things you need to know." She said.

"I missed you too Flash, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked nervously she didn't sound upset but you never knew.

"I'm pregnant Harry you're going to be a father." She said simply. Harry stood in shock for a moment then swung her around in the air. He might be young but he would have the one thing he always wanted a family.

A/N so was it worth the wait? I am really sorry about that hope this helps. Please review I was so happy to get the ones after I got my internet back makes me feel like writing more and more. Hope you like it. And all you slashers don't worry its coming.

I A lunar cycle is roughly 29 days that would make him be bitten on his birthday which I will explain in a bit.

II Harry's nickname from his partying days. I took mera from emerald and added an ge pronounced correctly it sounds like mirage because what you see is not what you get.


	7. Serious Decisions

**Surprises and Redemption**

**A/N **here is the next part where Harry and Lita have to deal with some very serious issues. Warnings from this chapter include mentions of slash, and flashbacks to Harry's childhood.

Also I would like to thank one of my reviewers Hoshi for giving me something to base the mutation on. Thank you I love those movies I never thought about combining the two.

Story will now contain elements from a different fandom but nothing major enough for this to be a true crossover.

The following guide will make sense when you get to the part of the story.

_Harry talking_

_**Snape talking**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Serious decisions**

When the euphoria wore off Harry knew they had to face some monumental decisions. He was the prime target for a raving madman Lita and the child was endangered just by being special to Harry.

"Lita we need to keep you and the child safe. You are both in danger I won't be able to protect you if I go back to Hogwarts." Harry said seriously.

"Don't give me that, Harry you have to finish school. I could always go with you to Hogwarts I never completed my last year. I will transfer in, they will have to know about the baby but they do not have to know it is yours." Lita answered back defiantly. "I know you worry but honestly I can take care of myself. I helped you with Occlumency and I know you will be there the instant something bad happens."

"That's just it Lita you will be a prime target. There is no doubt in my mind if anyone found out other then the few people I still trust through all this you would be hunted and killed. Just because Voldemort wants to try and prove emotions are weak. He will attempt to cripple me by taking those I love away one by one. What he doesn't know is that with every person he takes from me that is just one more that he will have to atone for when I come against him." Harry said passionately.

"Harry you won't be the cause Voldemort already wants me dead. Its time you learned my full name. I am Liteacea Valerian Riddle; Lord Voldemort is my father Harry. He has wanted to kill me ever since I was born and not a boy. There was a reason I didn't finish Hogwarts, I feared for my life. I will stand up to my father at your side Harry, you and our child are the only things I have left. I know about your differences Harry, and I could care less. We never have to marry if you don't wish it but I want you there to raise our son." She answered him just as passionately.

Harry just sat there shocked that was a lot to take in. as he thought he realized he didn't care what family Lita was from as long as she chose the right path. He was a bit more surprised she knew he was Bi he thought he had hid it well during the partying time but then again he was in a drug induced haze for most of the time. Then something she said hit him. "Son?" he asked barely breathing.

"Yes Harry, son his magic is strong enough I can tell. I can already tell he will be powerful like his dad." Lita said with a slight smile. Harry had taken what she had said surprisingly well. That was Harry's nature thought even with his new attitude he was one of the most caring people she had ever known. She had meant what she had said even if Harry ever decided he liked men better she still wanted him in their son's life.

"He will be a wise as his mother then." Harry said with a grin. Even with the threat of Voldemort looming on the horizon he know had something to fight all the harder for. His son would not have his childhood he would make sure of that.

"Harry something has changed about you. You feel stronger now did something happen after they took you?" She asked shrewdly snuggling up against him.

"Lita it would be better if I showed you." Harry answered with a sigh. She took the hint and locked eyes to perform Legilimency on him.

She followed his past self through out number four privet drive. It was the day of his birthday. He was in severe pain from his injuries inflicted by his uncle. She watched him struggle to do what he was told even though it was obviously futile. She actually saw the werewolf bite Harry as he was unconscious in the cupboard. He was flung awake and she suddenly found herself with in him. Watching the events like they were happening to her.

She saw Vernon shouting obscenities at him and lashing out with his fists and a belt. They whistled threw the air and landed with sickening sounds. The sounds became worse as he bled creating the wet thwacking sound everyone associated with a whip.

She felt his confusion and pain through his rescue and was surprised to see Snape as one of the people helping Harry. She fast forwarded through the rest lingering over the last time Severus had examined the bite seeing the mutation. She believed she knew what was happening to Harry, but she was pretty sure she would need Snape's help. If he could be trusted that is. She then broke the connection knowing how much it pained Harry to show his weakness that he couldn't even save himself.

"Harry can Severus be trusted?" She asked having picked up on the fact they were on first name basis.

"Out of anyone at Hogwarts I would trust him the most. He has protected me from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. In fact if we need him all I have to do is call. He will come as soon as it safe for him to do so." Harry answered evenly.

"Then you need to contact him, we will need help to pull our plan off. No to mention I may be able to help I think I know what the exact mutation is in the lycanthropy." she told him in a tone that broke no nonsense.

"Alright I will get in touch but it requires me too use a lot of power. It will burn off the strengthening potion I took earlier. I will be very sore just thought I would warn you." Harry answered.

With that Harry closed his eyes and let his power take him to Severus. The only way this would work was because their minds recognized each other from their Occlumency lessons. Eventually he broke through to his professor but not before breaking out in a sweat and his prediction of losing the strengthening potion became truth.

"_Severus, we need your help." _Harry asked in thought form.

"**_Harry what happened?"_** Severus asked hiding his nerves. It hadn't been longer then an hour he couldn't have gotten into that much trouble could he?

"_I can't tell you over this far a distance I don't think my barriers are strong enough. Find us where the serpent encircles the dragon. Oh and bring Draco he could come in handy."_ Harry said hoping Severus would connect what he said to the tattoo and then to Lita.

"**_Alright Harry."_** Severus answered confirming he had understood.

Harry broke the connection from his side and wearily opened his eyes. It was very draining to speak like that over long distances but this was important. He knew Severus well enough by then to expect him sometime that night and told Lita as much.

They just sat together on the couch in Lita's apartment that was situated behind her tattoo studio. They needed each other close right then, both were terrified. Suddenly a small thing no bigger then an inch was the most important thing in their lives and they needed help. Lita knew Harry's Lycanthropy would be the first hurdle he needed to be controlled before the baby came or he would distance himself because of his well developed sense of honor.

A/N well there it is another chapter. Having this one out so soon is my way of saying sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. The Plan

Chapter Eight

The Plan

As Harry had predicted Severus had shown up not two hours later, and he had brought Draco with him. Harry knew the next few hours would decide the course of fate. Hopefully they would sway things in their favor but fate was a fickle creature.

They got the explanations out of the way quickly. Both Harry and Lita were nervous about revealing the baby's existence, but they needed the Slytherins' help. Severus and Draco's expressions were highly predictable. Severus just raised one eyebrow but nothing else was noticeable while Draco looked visibly shaken.

Severus couldn't say he was surprised, from the moment Harry had mentioned a girl he had wondered. Wizards and witches, because they were so scarce were highly fertile. Harry was also extremely powerful, in all probability it was highly unlikely that they wouldn't have a child.

Draco was just as surprised as Severus but for a different reason. He and Harry had talked some about their sexuality. Harry had told him that even if he was Bi he tended towards guys. His thoughts seemed to be confirmed by watching Harry and Lita interact. Harry was behaving more like a protective older brother then a husband. Draco knew Harry loved the child already but the love he held for Lita was not the type of love one felt for a mate.

Severus then asked Lita to explain her theories on Harry's lycanthropy. "Well, as I already told you I am a witch but I am already hunted. I cannot chance going to Diagon alley when I need something magical I go to Knockturn alley. Well on one of my trips I literally bumped into someone. I fell down and he helped me up. I was embarrassed and was apologizing over and over again. I finally got the nerve up to take a look at him. I was struck silent. He was a particularly handsome or remarkable man, the thing that caught my attention was his eyes. They were brilliant blue and were glowing slightly, just like Harry's are starting to do.

He noticed my entrancement and chuckled softly. His voice was gruff and warn but not unkind. He then took me to a pub and explained to me what he was. He was what he called a Lycan a special breed of were-wolf. He said the moon still commanded him at the full moon but when he was old enough he could call the transformation at any other time. He said he didn't know he was different until he talked to a normal werewolf. Apparently a Lycan is not fully Changed until after his first transformation. That is why Harry can touch silver and hasn't really Changed all that much yet. He will change completely on the next full moon." Lita explained.

Severus was deep in thought but Draco had a few questions. "Lita, you just walked into a pub with a person you didn't know? Did he ever tell you why he told you his story?" he asked with a hint of confusion.

"At the time Draco I was getting tired of running. I knew the man did not bare my father's mark and I was curious. He told me that he was telling me his story because he knew I would one day need it. I know that this is what he was referring to. I don't know how he knew about it but he did." Lita explained calmly.

All through this Severus had been thinking and plotting, and now he had a plan. He wasn't sure how well it would be received but it was the best thing for them all. "Alright, we need to get Harry help while keeping both the child and Lita safe. I think we should follow that old adage and hide in plain sight. Harry to understand what's going on you need access to the books in the library. Even with Dumbledore's meddling Hogwarts is still the safest place for Lita. The only catch is that if Dumbledore gets wind of Lita's connection with Harry potter there could be trouble." Severus laid out plainly. He had to ease them into his suggestion before coming out and saying it.

"Then we are not going there I will not put her or our child in danger." Harry said immediately. His worry overriding his logical side again. Fortunately for Harry, Draco's brain was still functioning.

"Harry, stop and think Severus just said they couldn't find out the connection between her and _Harry Potter._ What needs to happen is for you not to be Harry Potter." Draco worked out logically.

"Is he right? If he is how would we pull something like that off?" Harry asked or more like demanded from Severus.

"Yes, I think Harry Potter can not come back to Hogwarts. I know a way this will work but it requires something drastic and definitely dangerous but this way the danger is only for you and not Lita." Severus explained.

"I'll do it, if it will keep others from danger I will do it. What do I have to do?" Harry answered not afraid of danger.

"You can be adopted there is a potion that would make the person you choose for your new parent be completely tied to you. You would become their biological son. Every feature you got from your parent would be replaced by the ones from your new one. The dangerous part is the potion is deadly to werewolves. With your rare form you should be alright but it must be done as soon as possible before your body changes much more. The person you choose must be someone you trust with your secrets and more importantly with your child's life." Severus explained wondering if Harry would pick up on the hints.

He wasn't disappointed. Harry raised an eyebrow in a move that looked scarily familiar and said. "Why did you say all that when you could have just said, 'I will adopt you if you don't mind?' I wouldn't mind but why would you do this for me? I mean wouldn't you rather adopt Draco then me?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Draco and I have already discussed adoption and we know it wouldn't work. Draco has not been disowned or disinherited. This potion only works if the true parents are dead or officially out of the picture. I wasn't sure if you would be willing to give up the blood and features from James." Severus explained and he even managed to not snarl when saying James's first name.

"I will miss having something to remind me of James, but I will be relived to rid myself of Harry Potter. I also know that James Potter was arrogant and cruel he might have grown out of it some, but no one deserves what they did to you. He is my father but I don't know enough about them for him to be a dad. You might have had to act like you hated me and at points you might have actually hated me but you saved me more times then I could count. If you really want me to answer then yes I will become your son." Harry answered with a note of finality and his eyes burned brighter then before.

Severus nodded gruffly and left the younger ones alone to go fetch the potion that would make or break their plan. It would be a long and dangerous charade the longer they held out the better.

A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!! I have been really busy at school and with stage crew the play was this weekend so I have been working really hard. My time is scarce and I am working on 4 active stories right now. Not to mention the original stuff I do.

Please review and tell me what you think of this. I know Severus is out of character but I need him that way. I hope I made some satisfactory explanations. Any questions I will try to answer within the story, author's notes, or PM's.

As you can also see the slash is getting a little more pronounced. It will continue to develop until this is an almost pure slash but the physical slash scenes will be mild.


	9. Proceed with Caution

A/N yea another chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long but real life has been a bitch lately. I will be on Christmas break in two weeks and hope to get a lot of work done on my stories then. Untill then I will keep plodding on.

Chapter Nine

Proceed with Caution

Harry just couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror. He would almost forget for minutes at a time that the reflection staring back at him was indeed himself. Then he would move again and there could be no doubt it was him. His new appearance was not ugly by any stretch of the imagination but it was hauntingly familiar.

He looked exactly like Snape; there were only a few minor differences. Those were more from age and experience then actual differences. His nose for instance wasn't hooked and that's when Severus confessed his nose had that shape from being broken one two many times. His eyes were still green but had become a shade or two darker. His skin was paler but not the sickly color Severus had from standing too close to boiling cauldrons for most of his life. His hair was raven black but wasn't anymore manageable, and that's when he learned Severus's hair was greasy because of the stuff he used to tame it. After all it wouldn't do to have hair falling into volatile potions. He had the same slender but muscular build as Severus and had grown a few inches making him an even 5'11".

Then he let out another involuntary groan. He had been able to suppress it for awhile but sometimes he just couldn't hold it in. the transformation had been difficult, his mutation let him survive it but he hadn't come out unscathed. It had felt like his entire body had melted every bone smashing just to reform only to break again. It had gone on for a complete hour and he had only screamed for the last ten minutes of it.

Now though was not time to dwell on pain. They still had some major planning to do. He finally tore himself away from the mirror to rejoin the others and polish off the details of their plan. The moment he saw Severus's face he knew they had hit a snag. "What has happened? What else have you thought of?" he directed his question at the elder wizard.

"Simple there is still one thing that will give you away. Your magic is still the same. The potion wouldn't have altered that. I know of a way to solve that problem but it will just create another. The process itself is easy to explain but hard to do. Every wizard upon their birth has the exact amount of magic with them they will carry for the rest of their lives. However most of that magic is blocked off so the child can learn control without hurting something or someone. When the child come of age their magic unlocks automatically and you still attend school for another year to rein in your full magic. That is the actual purpose of the OWLs and NEWTs. They test you before your magic unlocks then after. That way they can track who is good at what.

What most wizards don't know or just can't achieve is that the power can be unlocked manually. It takes a lot of strength both of will and magic but it can be done. If we unlocked your magic early you could not be placed by your magic. The catch is no one will believe you are only 16 if you have access to all your magic. You would have to skip a level in Hogwarts. Better yet you could come to the school as my apprentice rather then a student. Apprenticeships are assigned when a student turns seventeen and has their full power unlocked. That would also explain your existence to Dumbledore and your sudden appearance. What do you say? Do you want to try it?" Severus asked Harry giving him a choice.

"That sounds alright but how do we explain Lita? I mean wouldn't people expect the Snape Heir to be married before having children?" Harry asked a little confused on the subject.

"Here is the hard part. Would it be alright with you two if we said Lita was a cousin who was disowned after her betrothed left her? That would actually be more acceptable then an underage father with an unwed mother. She could not care for herself and her child alone so came to us for aid. This would allow both of you to be in the child's life but it would curb any involvement between the two of you. It's up to you. Are you ready to be married or are you content with being relatives?" Severus asked knowing this would be hard.

Severus was proven wrong when all it took was one good look at each other and a slight nod from Lita before Harry answered. "I don't like the idea of my own son not knowing who his father is but, we aren't going to get married. It just isn't right for us. I love Lita like a sister but it doesn't go further then that. We discussed this before the order found me out. We entered into the relationship knowing whatever came of it wouldn't be permanent." Harry answered

Lita was quick to back him up. "I agree with Harry. I don't like the thought of him not being able to be a father to his child. I also know if we married we might be content but never in love. I want Harry happy weather it's with a girl or a guy. I know I am not ready to marry myself. I love my son already but I am still not ready to settle down."

"Alright that's settled when we return to Hogwarts you will be cousins who grew up close to each other. That will explain why you are helping her so much Harry. I want all of you to get some rest tonight. We don't have enough time tonight to start unblocking Harry's magic. That will be done tomorrow. Along with one more thing. You need a new name Harry. It would be too suspicious if you went around with your old one. Think about it some. Draco and I need to return to Hogwarts we will try and keep Dumbledore from sniffing around. Watch each others back, and we will see each other in the morning." Severus said in parting. With Draco at his heals he walked out of Lita's cozy little apartment, and let Harry and Lita get some much needed rest.

A/N please review and tell me what you think. I am not happy with how Lita's point of view came across but ital work. I just needed a way for Harry to have a relationship other then her. (Yes all you slashers out there I'm plotting out slashy goodness)

I wanted to explain something before I attempt to write a slash scene. Anyone who has read my other fics knows I don't do graphic scenes. But I still want to warn you. I am a homosexual myself I know what the pain and fear can be like when first coming out. Or the anger of someone not understanding that what you feel is the same love as another feels. **I am proud** **of my sexuality** but it was a long road getting there and that experience could spill over in my fics. I am a female so physical scenes between males is kind of hard for me to write having zero experience even being in a relationship with a guy. I am also a Domme so I cannot write any sort of submissive fic I just don't know how the character would feel and thus can't write it. So if you like submissive harry you found the wrong author.


	10. Inner Lycan

A/N I am so sorry this took so long. Finals and internet troubles abound. Oh well at least your getting something I hope you like it.

Chapter Ten

Inner Lycan

Severus and Draco arrived at Lita's flat early the next morning. They had come prepared to help Harry bring out his magic. Severus was armed with potions necessary for the procedure. Draco was there to help control any emissions of power that occurred during the process.

It was actually a fairly simple procedure. A wizard's power was contained by several cores or power centers throughout their bodies. They had seven to be exact one at each wrist and ankle, one in their abdomen, one over their heart, and the last was in their brains. A young wizard's power was locked away through the use of magic barriers. When the wizard reaches maturity those barriers come down.

What Harry had to do was take down those barriers prematurely. It would take a lot of time and effort to do so. He would be essentially fighting his magic with magic. Not exactly the best of combinations.

They decided to get the procedure over with quickly. He was given the potions and they observed no immediate side effects so they assumed everything was alright. He fell into a deep trance not long after ingesting the potions.

It was an interesting experience indeed to go through his magic like that. It was like he was swimming in a wide river of electricity. It literally pulsed with power with every stroke he took along it.

He made short work of the barriers. He used the free flowing power current around him to take down the barriers. It wasn't until he got to his central cores that he ran into a problem. The barriers changed. Instead of the thick black curtain that he easily burst through they know had layers of barriers beneath the black ones. It took all of his power to get through the first two like that.

Knowing he had one more to go he trudged on. Coming to the one in his head his tired eyes held a look of dismay. It wasn't the regular shaped sphere he was used to. It was ungainly and had tendrils coming off it reminiscent of an octopus. He didn't have a clue how he would have the strength to get through this one as tired as he was. He just knew he had to keep going.

He started with the tendrils. Each one he blasted away took the same amount of power from him as the ones on his wrists and ankles. If he had possessed a physical body at that moment it would have been drenched in sweat.

In fact those waiting in the real world could see he really was sweating with the effort. They had been forced to contain only two of the explosions of magic from the breaking of the main barriers. They were braced and ready for the next strike. They knew he was wearing out but they weren't quite sure how to help him.

Finally he was done with the tendrils. He was now metaphorically slumped against the power center. He just didn't have the strength to continue. Then he felt something strange. A surge of animalistic power came from _within_ the core. It was so strong it burst through the barriers in one titanic explosion.

Harry felt his energy slowly return to him as if he had been subconsciously waiting for that moment to recuperate. He became aware of the fact he was not alone in his own mind. There was another presence there.

He turned around to face the other presence. He was immediately startled by the fact he was now facing an enormous wolf sitting calmly on his haunches. It was a beautiful animal. Coal black fur was highlighted with pure silver streaks through it. It had a jagged marking like that of a lightning bolt tracing the length of its spine.

"What, no, who are you?" Harry asked realizing that what wasn't the best question to ask.

"To put it simply Harry, I am you, and you are me. I am your inner lycan. The manifestation of your Change. This is the form you will take when the moon grows full. Your mind feared this side of you so much it blocked me away. You have finally broken the barrier and freed me." The wolf's voice was ghostly and sounded as if it was speaking directly to Harry's soul.

"Why me? Out of any other person why me?" Harry asked the question he had been agonizing over ever since he had heard the word werewolf. He was a very good actor and had managed to hide it thus far.

"Why not you? You are a human with a heavy destiny laid upon you. The lycan council sensed your need and sent one of us to you. We are much more refined then are wild cousins. Being Changed by a lycan is a blessing not the curse you are used to hearing about. Like them you will get the increased senses and a rapid growth in muscle endurance and strength. You will find yourself amazingly flexible and agile just like the wild wolf. Your heart and lungs will work better for longer. Your magic will get a boost from the lycan magic. Once you change for the first time the moon only controls you during its fullest times. Other then those times you can call the change at will.

I also have a warning to pass on from the council to you. You are not as safe as you think you are. The barriers holding back your magic were not all natural in their creation. You have an enemy hidden as a friend and an alley hidden in time. Find both and your task will be easier on you. There is no guarantee of success but you can even the odds." The lycan explained.

"One question then. What do I call you?" Harry asked.

"My name in the lycan tongue is impossible for a human to say but a rough translation would be Solo." The lycan, Solo responded.

"Alright maybe a few more questions. How do I talk to you again? Do I just think to you or do I have to put myself in a trance again?" Harry asked.

"It is easier to converse with me in a meditative state but I will be a fully integrated part of your mind after your first transformation. When that happens you can just speak directly to me. This is where we say goodbye for now. The potions your pack gave you are wearing off and if you don't wake up they will become worried." Solo explained.

"Pack? What do you mean pack?" Harry asked curiously even though by this time he could feel himself waking up.

"You do not need to be blood related to have a pack, remember that." Solo's last words still echoed in his mind as he opened his eyes to see relief grace the features of the three people that surrounded him.

A/N so how do you all like the addition of Solo? Yes he will play a rather large part in this story.

For those of you who like slash its coming soon. And the other warnings are still in effect this story **will get darker!!!!!** I am just waiting for the opportune moment.


	11. Bad Boys

A/N I am sorry for the wait but the absence was necessary. Hope you like the chapter, oh and please review to tell me what you think. Hopefully the story looks better now that I took a break and I am not running myself raged trying to do too many things.

Chapter Eleven

Wild Boys

It didn't take long for Harry to recover from his ordeal. Severus had been ready with healing potions for his newly adopted son. Harry took them without much thought. Even though he did make sure they were the right color. Ever since Pomfrey had handed him a calming potion instead of a pepper up potion, he checked the potions given to him. True the medi-witch had been really busy that day, but the mess up nearly made him pass out at Quidditch practice.

"Well how do you feel?" Draco asked as the potions took affect taking away the residual pain and fatigue of Harry's ordeal.

"I feel fine, a little tired, but alright. I made a few discoveries while I was unlocking my magic and I think you should know about them." Harry said to the three people helping him. "I came face to face with my inner lycan. He is always in my mind and can take control anytime I need him to. He told me that some of the barriers on my magic were not natural in nature.

Dumbledore was trying to stunt my magic. If I hadn't found out about the blocks he had locked away over half of my magic. Solo explained why I had been chosen for this gift. Apparently even magical creatures are aware of our war. They knew I needed some extra help so I was chosen to become a lycan." Harry explained.

"That makes sense Harry. Never loose sight of the fact no matter who wins this war it will affect everyone and everything. Not just the human part of the world." Severus said after a few moments thought.

"I'm just thankful he was able to explain that this was a gift not a curse. It still won't be easy but I should manage just by knowing it is a necessary thing that will help me actually survive this war." Harry replied.

"You should probably try to go back to sleep now. You went through quite the ordeal today and the potions I gave you should be wearing off soon. Draco and I will keep a look out tonight. We had some vague plans to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow, we need to appear in public a few times together before revealing your existence to everyone." Severus explained. "Oh, and you might want to think about what name you want to use from now on." He finished saying before ushering Draco out of the door with him leaving Lita alone with Harry.

"Merage, I was so worried about you. We all saw how much effort you put into that today. I actually wasn't sure if you would be able to finish it all in one try. I am glad you were though." She said quickly reverting to their old nicknames.

"I'm alright Flash. It was hard but I got it done. I think I felt the three of you helping me there near the end. Like I said before it was a necessary effort. Plus, if I hadn't done that I probably would have kept Solo locked up so tight it would have been too late when I actually found him." Harry answered. "So, What do you think I should call myself Severus had a point it would be too obvious if I continued to use Harry." He said changing the topic.

"Well, I think it is something you will feel comfortable using, and don't forget about Solo. I mean he sounds like a proud kind of animal I don't think he would like some of the more out there pure blood names." Lita said thinking hard. "I know what about something that involves Solo somehow? Like Soren for example." She suggested.

"I could handle that Soren Snape sounds decent together, but what about a middle name?" Harry asked.

"I know a name Alexander, it means protector of mankind and that is what you are all about. Do you like that?" Lita suggested again.

"Hmm, Soren Alexander Snape, I like it." Harry agreed with Lita.

After he had finished speaking he was forced to hide a huge yawn. He really was getting tired. "Lita do you mind staying in here with me tonight? I sleep better when I am not alone." He asked admitting his problem.

"I don't mind Merage," She said as she climbed onto the bed with him.

Curling closer together under the covers it didn't take long for the two of them to drift off into sleep. Their dreams were kept pleasant by the other's presence. The tiny spark of life cradled protectively between them became the one thing they were conscious of. Everything they were about to do and had already done was for their son to grow strong and survive.

The next morning they were awaken by Severus who wanted to get the trip over with while the Alley wasn't too busy.

Harry got a shower while Lita dressed. Then Harry went back into the bedroom and dressed. He chose robes that made the resemblance between Severus and himself that much more obvious. The whole point of this trip was to introduce the Snape heir so he best look the part.

When they were finally ready to leave Severus asked. "Have you thought of a name? We can't switch names for you after today so I hope you chose well."

"Well Lita helped with that a lot. She suggested the names and I agreed, Soren Alexander Snape." Harry replied.

"Then from here on out you will only be called Soren, unless you two are using your nicknames, ok?" Severus commanded.

"Ok," Soren answered.

"With that they went into Diagon Alley. To say the people who were eating their breakfasts minding their own business at the Leaky Cauldron got the shock of their lives when they saw Severus Snape bad tempered potions master of Hogwarts arrive with three young people, without a scowl on his face.

It didn't help the poor onlookers' hearts any when they noticed that one of the boys was the mirror image of the dark man. A resemblance like that could only come from a close relation, and no one had ever heard of Snape having children.

The quartet didn't say a word as they walked through the dingy little pub. Once they were in the actual alley they relaxed a bit, well all except Severus who didn't seem likely to relax anytime soon.

Their first stop was at Grinngotts where they made the first official use of Soren's new name. They had to get the issue with vaults sorted out. The goblins were sensitive enough to magic they would know immediately an adoption had taken place, but Severus had reassured the others the goblins could be trusted.

They took the opportunity to withdraw a large sum of money and Severus shrunk it down for them to carry easier even with their bottomless bags.

It wasn't until they were back out onto the street, with the crowds a little thicker that a concern came up.

"Hey Lita didn't you say you didn't want to come to Diagon Alley because of fear? Are you doing ok?" Draco asked without dropping his Slytherin mask he was in public after all.

"I'll manage. I don't like coming to the Alley, but no one should place me when they are too busy gawking at Severus and Soren. If someone does recognize me I will still be safe. I placed a forgetfulness charm on myself. As soon as someone sees what they are not supposed to see they will forget they ever saw me after they loose sight of me." Lita answered in a low tone so not to attract attention.

"Is that alright for the baby?" Soren asked with concern.

"It's safe Merage, don't worry I won't put our son in any danger that's avoidable." Lita answered.

That's when Severus interrupted their discussion. "What did you three have in mind to do? We need to have a purpose to this visit other then the bank or people would wonder if this isn't a set up." He told them.

"Well, if you three don't mind I need to get myself some new robes. I was able to get muggle clothes and stuff while I was hiding out from Dumbledore but I think I will have need for some decent robes this year." Soren said.

"Alright, we can manage that." Severus answered as the other two nodded. "Oh, and Soren you might want to get used to calling me Father, it would look strange, even Draco doesn't call his father by his first name."

"I think I can manage that Father," Soren said trying it out and was surprised at how easy it actually was to call Severus father.

"Good, now I will mainly call you by your name, but if the situation calls for it then I will call you son, in that situation you can not afford to stumble, or look shocked. We have to pull off an act that convinces people we have had a good relationship with each other for your whole life this will not be easy." Severus said.

With that Severus led them to Madame Malkins, she really was the best robe maker in Diagon Alley.

She was very professional in her curiosity. You could tell the poor woman was full to bursting with questions but the only one she allowed herself was. "Is this boy yours Severus? He is a fine young man."

"Yes, Madame, this is my son Soren. He could use some new robes. I wouldn't take him anywhere else." Severus said surprisingly.

Most people didn't know it but if Severus genuinely liked a person he wasn't above some small shows of flattery. If anything it guaranteed him excellent service. He had liked Madame Malkin from the first time they had met when he was a boy.

"Than follow me dear, I'll get you fixed right up." Madame Malkin said to Soren.

Soren did as he was directed and the irony didn't escape him when he was told to hop onto the same low stool that he had in first year. How his life had changed since then, he thought looking over at the Malfoy heir. Draco and he really had grown up a lot, now who he once thought of as a mortal enemy was helping him hide the biggest secret of his life. Not too mention he had gotten quite attractive to.

'Whoa where did that thought come from?' Soren asked himself. 'He would never look at me like that plus he probably isn't even interested in guys, although I don't see how he could have any taste in girls having dated pug faced Parkinson.'

While Soren was busy with his little mental debate Madame Malkin had swiftly measured him, and was now asking about certain styles.

Soren was hopelessly lost when it came to picking out clothing that looked good on him, after all if you had to live a life clothed in Dudley hand me downs you wouldn't have much fashion sense either.

Draco and Lita came to his rescue picking out Robes in flattering cuts and colors. Soren also couldn't help but notice the large number of robes that looked strikingly like Severus's. Oh well he had a part to play, he could deal with the robes if it would keep people safe.

Finally the shopping trip was over. Lita and Severus were exhausted but the boys weren't quite ready to call it quits. Draco caught Soren looking at him with a calculating expression on his pale face.

"Hey Draco I have an idea. Why don't we let these two go back to the flat and rest, then I can show you how to party muggle style?" Soren proposed.

"Severus what do you say?" Draco asked his godfather.

"How does your leg feel Soren?" He asked before committing to anything.

"Do you really think if it hurt that bad I would ask to do this?" Soren asked with as innocent an expression on his face as he could muster.

"Yes, but I guess you can go as long as you understand the moment you are in too much pain you have to come back. You are vulnerable without your wand as it is you don't need to add to that problem." Severus finally agreed.

"We have to follow you back to the flat anyway to change. You can inspect the bite yourself if that makes you more comfortable." Soren said in gratitude after getting permission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the boys were ready to go and Severus had inspected Soren's bite wound and saw it was beginning to heal, a sign that the moon was slowly becoming full.

Then the two boys were looked over by Lita to check to make sure, in her words, that they were thoroughly shaggable.

Draco was yummy looking in very tight fitting black denim jeans and skin tight silver shirt made of about the same material as a wet suit. He had a necklace strung around his neck with a dragon wrapped around a sword. His blonde hair was gelled into casual spikes tipped in green and silver.

Soren was delicious in leather trousers and Slytherin green shirt made of the same material as Draco's. He was sporting the same jewelry he had worn the day in front of the teachers, although now they did create a slight tingling sensation against his skin. The back of his shirt was a sheer peace of fabric designed to show off his now finished tattoo. His hair was gelled to lay flat for once but was streaked with blood red.

Lita declared them ready to leave, and with a last admonishment to be careful from Severus and a good luck from Lita they left to go find some entertainment.

They hit at least three party's that night. Two of them provided a wide assortment of illegal fun. The last party had music blaring and couples of all descriptions were up dancing. The boys were in control of their senses enough to realize they were dancing quite provocatively, with each other, yet not in enough control to stop the end of the evening.

They shared a kiss full of fire and passion. Right there on the dance floor and the rest were either too stoned or in a similar partnership themselves to care.

They managed to make it back to the flat before day break, barely, and passed out on the living room floor. They were found by Severus coming in to check on them. Soren was on his back sprawled out and Draco was using his stomach as a pillow.

Suppressing the wicked grin trying to crack his face in half, Severus magiced a camera and photograph the two of them. It would be fun to show them, after they had been sobered up of course.

Please review


	12. Solo's First Run

**A/N Guide for reading chapter.**

Things might get a bit confusing a little while into the chapter. I have provided a system that should make things easier.

Wolf speech

_Draco wolf speak_

_**Solo wolf speak**_

_**Parcel tongue Soren **_(parcel tongue does not appear in this chapter but will in the future.)

_Parseltongue snake_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Solo's first run**

The days leading up to the full moon were full of preparation. It was too dangerous for Severus to be seen going to the exact same place everyday so Lita, Soren, and Draco had the tiny flat mostly to themselves. This gave them time to plan all sorts of mischief for their return to Hogwarts.

Soon a more pressing matter began to come to the surface. Soren's first transformation was to take place a few days before going back to Hogwarts. They needed to find him a safe and secure place to transform. No one had experience dealing with Soren's type of lycanthropy, they weren't quite sure what to expect.

Severus was the one that located the perfect place. It was an old run down warehouse on the outskirts of London. It would be perfect for their purpose. It was far enough away from other people that the fear of discovery was minimum and it was close enough to Knockturn Alley that if something went wrong on that night help was close at hand.

It was decided that Soren needed to do this on his own. The only thing the others would be able to do was set up wards to protect both him and any random people that stumble through the area at just the wrong time.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Soren shivered a bit. The light movement was not caused by temperature. The night was in late August and quite warm, now the small tremors were caused by the transformation beginning.

The longer he waited the more pronounced the shaking became. As the shivering worsened so did the pin. What began as an annoying clinging ache in his joins traveled down his muscles inch by inch. The pain magnified s it moved making it harder for Soren to remain quiet.

Finally as his entire body was enveloped by the ache the hurt intensified it literally felt like someone held a match to his skin, all of it, simultaneously. His skin melted into an unrecognizable puddle, as his bones and muscles shifted. Once the shifting had stopped his skin solidified and began to grow fur.

In under fifteen minutes from start to finish where a young man had sat now stood a proud wolf. Solo had finally come out to play.

He sniffed around the edge of the building sensing the wards holding him in. he growled in frustration ad began tracing the perimeter of the building. Finally he found it the single weak point in the entire shield of wards.

Wiggling through he thought he felt the presence of Draco but dismissed it as wishful thinking. Well almost dismissed it until he was practically run over by something. Solo's senses went crazy on him. his nose told him that it was Draco in front of him but his eyes only saw another wolf. This wolf was not lycanthropic but it was still dangerous.

Then it clicked in the werewolf's mind. _**"Draco why didn't you say anything about being an animagius?"**_

"_I wanted to surprise you, what do you have planned for tonight?"_ Draco asked in the language of wolves.

"_**Right now I just want to run, join if you wish to."**_Solo replied in wolf tongue.

Without warning both wolves took off into the night. They didn't have any particular destination in mind they just ran on and on. Wolves have amazing endurance and werewolves have even more. They were able to circle the entirety of London and come back to where they started, and they weren't even breathing hard.

"_**Draco you do know you are a part of my pack right?"**_

"_Yes I have known since you were bitten. I have had my animagius form for long enough the ways of wolves are imprinted in my mind. I probably knew that we were to become a pack before you did, but that was because I already knew what to look for you had to learn it."_

"_**Then you know more about the whole pack thing then I do. What does it involve? I know it can involve non wolves but how does that work?"**_

"_Simple a pack of wild wolves is not made up solely of blood relatives, the pack would sicken and die with the inter breeding. To overcome this trait a wolves pack isn't a family like we think of it is more like a whole village. _

_The reason we re able to have non-wolves in a wolf pack is because wolves look beyond blood when searching for pack mates. One thing I think you will need help getting used to is in wolf form concepts such as I and me don't exist, you are literally one of a group not an individual. You are so used to being shoved into the foreground I don't know what will happen when you have to blend in with other creatures on an equal basis."_

"_**Thank you Draco, now the most important question. I would ask someone else but you are the only option. What happens when it comes to finding a mate?"**_

"_That question is harder to answer. For normal wolves the alpha of the pack can distinguish their mates through a smell exuded by the submissive. For werewolves I don't know exactly how it works but it is probably a similar process."_

"_**Is a wolf's mate always of the opposite sex? I am bi but I lean towards guys."**_

"_in normal wolf pack's there is one alpha male and one alpha female in werewolf society I don't think it matters. If you are finding yourself gravitating towards males then your mate is probably of that gender. If its any conciliation I am bi too."_

"_**Thank you for taking the time to explain this to me, but the moon is beginning to et the sun will be out soon. I want to go for one last run before I have to go back to the warehouse and pretend I never left. **_Solo finally said wrapping up the conversation.

"_Alright."___Draco agreed.


	13. Hogwarts, a new beginning

A/N ok this is important. **I have finally decided it is time to get a beta**. My stories are attracting attention and my only negative comments are my spelling and grammar. If anyone is interested contact me but, there is a catch. I do not like using multiple beta's it gets confusing to me trying to figure out who to send which chapter too. Right now I have five active stories (on this account) three of which are half way done and the other two are just beginning. **If anyone is up for the jobs please contact me. **We can work out the details then.

Chapter thirteen

Hogwarts, a new beginning

It was the day before returning to Hogwarts when they ran into a problem. Lita's name could not remain the same. While most people were unaware of the Dark Lord's previous identity enough were it would put her and the baby in danger.

Liteacea Valerian Riddle became Tirana Athena Snape to help disguise her. Severus was able to modify the Hogwarts' sorting list through the spell all teachers were taught. It allowed them to place newly discovered wizards onto the lists in time for them to start school in the beginning. They had enrolled her as a seventeen year old which they all hoped she could maintain the façade.

The disguises were now fully in place. Both Tirana and Soren had learned their parts to perfection. Nothing more could be done to protect them. They knew a large portion of this year's outcome was going to be devoted to luck. There was just a few more coincidences then could be written off as chance. They just hoped no one connected the pieces. Their biggest obstacle came in the form of Dumbledore, that man knew everything. He had ways of gathering information no one else knew about and thus couldn't block. They assumed they had covered every aspect of their plan but there was always room for error.

Soren was beyond worried about this new school year. He was used to having to get only himself out of situations alive. The times with Ron and Hermione he was sure had been staged. They did not count in his mind. Now he had Tirana, the baby, and Draco to worry about. Draco and Tirana were strong enough to defend themselves but they both had their distractions. Tirana wouldn't be able to fight anyone once her pregnancy progressed, and Draco was restrained thanks to social standing. His father would probably kill him if he dishonored the family name by fighting the wrong person.

The best way to protect both of them was to either separate himself from them so much they were not associated with him or hold them so close he could keep an eye on them twenty four seven. He didn't think he had the heart to let them go so that left him with keeping them as close as possible. His urge to protect his pack was overwhelming the more he thought about what could go wrong. He had always had felt the need to protect those close to him but this was so much deeper buried amongst instinct and honor.

The wolf within him could sense he was the strongest of the pack. His genes were screaming for him to assert himself as alpha. His human side was telling him he was not yet ready to assume leadership of the pack. He was content to let Severus serve in that role even if the older wizard was mostly ignorant of the role he played. He didn't know which half would win out but while he was still fighting his own nature he was a danger to anyone or anything that even appeared to be a threat to his pack.

It was in that kind of atmosphere that they all boarded the Hogwarts express for their first day at Hogwarts. It was an uneventful ride and for that Soren was grateful he didn't know how he would have dealt with anyone else at that time. Of course a large portion of the uneventfullness came from the fact Draco chose to sit away from them. Soren and Tirana were going to have a rougher time then necessary if they sat with the Slytherin prince before they were even sorted.

When they arrived at the school they were told to take the boats with the first years. It was tradition for every student to have their first view of Hogwarts from across the lake. It gave them time to adjust to their surroundings, and impress upon them just how grand their school was.

Even Soren couldn't disagree with this practice. When it was clear out the ride across the lake was breathtakingly beautiful. Now if you had spoken about the same ritual with the year beneath Harry they would have a different opinion since it had been pouring rain for their boat ride.

They were taken to the same small room as in Soren's first year but this visit he was not nervous about the sorting. He was scared about all the secrets he carried within him, secrets that in the wrong hands could become very deadly. He pressed closer to Tirana and made sure she was safe from all harm. He knew better then anyone it was safer to assume you were never alone in Hogwarts, and most of the inhabitants were not friendly.

A few announcements by Dumbledore explained their presence in the sorting line and the ratty hat began to sing.

_Hogwarts once so blessed with unity_

_Torn apart from within_

_The four proud houses_

_Stand on the brink_

_Ravenclaw the clever one_

_Her children are the planners_

_The ones in battle need_

_To defeat with intellect_

_The sons of Slytherin_

_Born to lead the fight_

_Ambitious pride will see them through_

_To fight another day._

_Gentle Hufflepuff _

_Left a legacy of heart_

_Never shall the killing be forgotten_

_To repeat past mistakes_

_Bold Gryffindor youths_

_The muscle of the battle_

_The strength in heart and flesh_

_To lend their bravery to the task_

_Four must be united_

_Never to be undone_

_From within the changes must be_

_To withstand the struggle without_

Soren was definitely not expecting that message from the hat. All four house, and in turn all four strengths, were needed in a fight. Without all four they didn't stand a chance. It really made Soren wonder what all that old hat knew. He was swiftly making plans to have a brief chat with it when he heard his name being called. He was really glad he had time to get used to the new form of address or he may not have moved he was that deep in thought.

'_I wondered when you would return young one. You had to learn for yourself, and yes I would love a visitor every now and then. It is awfully boring being a hat. I will keep your secrets safe, you carry a great burden young one but do not fret it will be done with soon. I know which house you need now'. _**"Slytherin!"**

Soren barely heard the hats declaration he was so caught up in thought. He roused himself from his stupor long enough to find his seat next to Draco and watch Tirana be sorted. Once all three of them were settled he slid back into his musings.

Thank you for putting up with me, now please review I know people are reading this story and putting it on alerts tell me why. Or if you think the summary could be improved to attract more attention I am open to new ideas.


	14. With Time Comes Change

A/N I am going to move a large amount of time with this chapter. I am beginning to lose interest in this story but I don't want it abandoned so I am going to move as quickly as I can without hurting the plot too badly. I mentioned this story was going to get darker I meant it and this is the first chapter dealing with the darkness. No this is not the last chapter but you will see at the end why I am pushing to get to this point.

Chapter Fourteen

With Time Comes Change

Life at Hogwarts settled into a routine. As his father's apprentice Soren did not attend regular classes. Instead he studied beneath his father in the evenings and co-taught potions class. When his father had open periods or was teaching a potion Soren didn't know he assisted the other teachers.

Tirana settled back into life as a student easily. Her pregnancy hadn't been revealed to the student body, only the teachers knew. So she was still treated like any other student. Her discussions with the other girls never even hinted she was older then she was supposed to be.

Draco just sat back and observed his new companions. He was hesitant to use the term pack even though he knew it was the most accurate one. To him it wouldn't be a true pack until they had a declared alpha, whatever was taking Soren so long to claim his rightful place was beyond him. Being alpha wasn't just given to a wolf they had to earn it, and Soren had just by being as strong as he was. The wolf side of Draco was telling him Soren was the alpha but the other refused to do anything about it. The whole situation made Draco wish he had a different animagius form but it was too late to do anything about it.

Severus was pleasantly surprised by just how much of a help Soren was. He had been nervous given his history with potions to let the boy teach. Luckily what Soren lacked in technical skill he made up for in the ability to explain the concept of potion making to struggling students. Severus was of the firm belief he was a teacher not a babysitter. He refused to work any harder with one student above another.

The four of them were wary though. One member of the Hogwarts staff already knew who Soren used to be. They could trust Poppy but didn't know how long it would be before Dumbledore or McGonagall called them on their rouse. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out that Harry disappeared right before Soren Snape appeared. Their saving grace was that no matter what test they used magical or blood Soren couldn't be connected to Harry.

It was in this tense atmosphere that time passed swiftly. Halloween came and with it the revelation of the baby to the general student body. They had accepted Tirana for long enough while some didn't like the idea of her being a parent so young once the story they had circulating got around no one messed with her about it. So far so good no one had made the connection between her and Soren after all who would. It was blatantly obvious the Snape and Malfoy heir had something going on. No one was stupid or suicidal enough to ask the two extremely powerful wizards the exact nature of the relationship but most people assumed it was an intimate one.

Soren reveled in the fact that he could have a personal life for once. No boy who lived persona to live up to he could just be himself. Draco and him were going out but they deemed it no one else's business but their own so no one was told. Every full moon they romped together beneath the trees of the forbidden forest. With every transformation Soren had into Solo the more he got to know his wolf. The better acquainted he got with Solo the less wary he was of embracing his wolf traits. He was still stalling on making his claim for alpha but he didn't have much more resistance left. Something just told him it wasn't the right time.

Christmas passed quietly as the child stirred within Tirana. Soren could often be found huddled on the couch beneath a blanket with Tirana a hand pressed to her expanding belly just feeling the affirmation of life that was their son. Of course anyone watching them during this just though he was being the concerned cousin making sure Tirana didn't get too cold down in the dungeon common room.

As winter pressed on toward spring Tirana became more withdrawn. All of them put effort into making sure she was alright, but no one could get her to talk. They just didn't know how to help if they didn't even know what was wrong. The bigger she grew the more excited Soren got to meet his son the more withdrawn she became.

Tirana was excused from class for the month of April her time was drawing near. She didn't move from the couch directly in front of the fireplace except for meals and bed. It was a combination of not being able to move well and just not caring. Soren hated seeing her like this he just didn't know how to help.

Tirana gave birth to a baby boy during Easter break in mid April. She held the child against her chest for hours after he had been cleaned from her birth. For the first time in months a smile was on her face but their was a hint of sadness.

Soren wasn't able to see her as they were keeping up the charade of being relatives he could only come in when Tirana gave permission for him to enter and she hadn't. He knew his son was born but hadn't laid eyes on him yet. He went to bed restless in the Slytherin dorms. Draco trying to calm him down it wasn't really effective and Draco didn't blame his partner.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that Severus gentle shook them awake with a simple sentence he lead them out of the room both boys still being fully clothes as they hadn't bothered to change. "There is something you need to see." That was all that was said.

When Soren saw they were headed towards the hospital wing he assumed Tirana had been sleeping until now and he could finally meet his son. When they entered the hospital wing they found it suspiciously quite for housing a new born infant.

Severus led them towards a curtained off area that contained a bassinet. Soren took a deep breath and looked down. The baby had his baby blue eyes closed in sleep. The little mouth was moving a bit like he was trying to suckle on something. The child was beautiful with deep clack hair and smooth lightly pink skin. Soren didn't hesitat he reached down and picked up his son.

He held the small boy close to his chest so the boy could hear the comforting rhythm of his heart beat. The eyes opened showing off their blue color for a second before the baby drifted back to sleep a contented look on his tiny face.

When Soren finally got his voice back he asked, "Where is Lita? Is Poppy helping her wash up or something?" He asked hopefully his heart sinking as his mind finally caught up with what his nose already knew. Lita's scent wasn't there she was gone.

"She left this." Severus said handing the new father a single sheet of parchment folded neatly down the center with Lita'sneat script across it.

Dear Merage,

Normally this is where a person says hello, well I'm sorry this is not hello this is goodbye. I just couldn't do it I'm so sorry Merage. They threatened me into it, and I was too weak to resist.

I am sorry to say I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I am Voldemort's daughter but he doesn't hate me in fact he is quite fond of me and I him. I was assigned the job of bringing you down Merage. That was what this summer was all about. My father knew you would run he had me track you down and find me. It was so easy to modify the memories of all those muggles.

When I reported back to my father about your growing strength he replied with a letter and a potion. It stated that I was to try and seduce you. If there was an opportunity I was to drug you and then take the potion myself. It would ensure the conception of a child, more importantly a son and heir for the Riddle line. My father's experiments rendered him sterile he could not father more children and females can not inherit in pureblood society.

My father hates you make no mistake about that but he doesn't underestimate your power any longer. He knew with your magical strength any child created between both of our lines would be stronger then any other.

Again I'm sorry to say I went along with my father's plan until something unplanned happened. Merage I fell in love with our son. I knew my father would raise him to kill and torture innocent people. His first words would most likely be the unfogivables. I just couldn't let that happen to my son. So I leave him with you to care and protect.

Take care of our son, for I know I will be killed I failed two of my father's missions. The first by returning with empty arms, the second by returning without your blood being on them. That's right I was supposed to kill you after the child was born.

There is no more to say except Goodbye and take care of him,

Liteacea Valerian Riddle.

A/N so what do you think of that curve ball? And no this is not the end there is still more to this after all Voldemort is still alive and I so hate to see an unfinished war.


	15. Pulled From Darkness

A/N Ok here is the deal the only reason I am updating this story again so soon when I have so many stories that need my attention too is because I am so close to completing this that I am going to work on just this one until it is done. With this one complete I will be able to concentrate on my new stories and start the last book in my trilogy. I want all my stories completed by Christmas and would like to see this one done by September. This might end up with seventeen or eighteen chapters. I honestly don't know because I am writing this before I write this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

Pulled From Darkness

Soren was only coherent long enough to name his new son before descending into Darkness. Alexander Snape was shaping up to be a close shadow of his daddy but he carried enough of Tirana for Soren to see it even in the boy's infant features.

More and more often the boy was left in the care of Draco while Soren battled his demons. Soren had the habit of disappearing on the weekends only to return high as a kite and with enough supplies of muggle drugs to keep him that way for the rest of the week.

Soren refused to eat he wouldn't put a bite of food to his mouth unless he was literally forced to. As he was stronger then most of the wizarding population forcing him to do anything against his will was not an easy task. He lost weight the others didn't even know he had to lose. His school uniform just hung off him with all the extra fabric.

If that wasn't bad enough he let Solo's animalistic side take over his rational side. His lycan abilities ran rampant without him even attempting to control or reason with his inner wolf. A few less lucky Slytherins had found out just how unstable he was and ended up seeing their head of house for healing potions.

Severus and Draco didn't know what they could do to snap Soren out of it. They were angered by the fact they could see him self destructing but could do nothing but watch it happen.

It was Draco who came up with the one thing that could possible bring Soren out of his drug induced stupor. Both Severus and himself had cornered the wayward Snape and pulled him into an empty dungeon room. A few detoxifing and sobering potions later and Soren's head was cleared of his protective clouds.

"Soren, what in the Hell has gotten into you? We know she betrayed you but damn it she isn't the worst thing that ever happened to you and you know it. Why do you chose now to self destruct when you have more to live for now then you have ever had before?" Draco demanded angrily while Severus stood in the back ground observing the situation with his wand drawn ready to step in if things came to actual fighting.

"What is there to live for Draco? Tell me what. My life has been Hell aver since that monster killed my parents. Why should I care about saving a world that will be just as likely to turn on me then to help me?" Soren said royally pissed off.

"How about your family? What are we to you now, ghosts? Shades? Some creature yet to be determined? Damn it Soren I love you and I hate seeing you like this. There is a little boy waiting back in the common room for his daddy to come tuck him into bed but he never comes. Don't do this for the world do it for your son." Draco shot back.

This made Soren come up short the angry retort dieing on his lips. His son, his only biological family, was being neglected by him. History was repeating itself again, his life might have been hell but he would be damned if his son grew up the same way he had only with family still alive.

"He looks so much like her. I trusted her with our lives and she betrayed us. How am I supposed to tell Alex that his mother only had him because she was ordered to? I don't care that she claims to have fallen in love with him, he was still conceived in dishonesty. He will grow up with the fact he has a Dark Lord for a grandfather. What happens when Voldemort finds out about him? He will be hunted just as I am and probably more.

I am so afraid to love him because what if Lita comes back and takes him from me? I can't lose someone else. I thought if I just didn't care about anyone anymore then you would be safe, and no one would get hurt." Soren said hanging his head.

"Then shouldn't you be training to fight? If you truly want to keep Alex safe you should be trying to find a way to kill the Dark Lord. We can take care of Dumbledore after that and that will be no easy task either. Letting yourself get this badly out of shape is just going to help them both win. Your magic isn't enough to win this war, if it was you wouldn't have been chosen to become a lycan. You need to snap out of this and start fighting back. Do you want your son to grow up in a world of Dark?" Draco said driving his point home.

"I will fight," Soren replied. "My son will not be faced with the same things I am. O and Draco I love you too." Soren replied softer but actions belied the tone of voice as he pulled Draco towards him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Once Draco was pacified Soren lifted his head and shot a look o his adoptive father. "I am sorry for how I have been acting can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Soren, I am not angry with you about this. I am worried about you I was so afraid you were going to slip away from us. If you haven't noticed people do care about you." It looked like it pained Severus to admit to feeling deep emotions but it was sincere.

"Then I have somewhere else to be, like Draco said there is a little boy that needs my attention." Soren said with a grin.

With that he left his lover and his father alone and rescued his son from Draco's friends. Holding the month old baby in his arms staring at the blues eyes that were showing signs of deepening to emerald.

"I am so sorry Alex I promise you that you will grow up in a world that you will be safe and happy in." he promised the little boy in his arms holding him tighter an wondering why he could have ever tried o push him away.

A/N ok I'm planning two more chapters and a possible epilogue.


	16. Games of War

A/N one chapter and an epilogue to go! Yippee!

Chapter Sixteen

Games of War

"Soren come on, move your feet, you're faster then him." Severus called to his son.

"Draco use you're magic more if he switches tactics and rushes you he is too fast for you to dodge." He called out to his godson next.

To prove his father's point Soren did rush at Draco and was able to land a solid kick to the boy's side before Draco could block him. Before Draco could retaliate a loud cry issued from the crib hidden behind copious amounts of safety wards.

Soren immediately stopped the practice session and went to comfort his son. Not five minutes after Soren had picked up Alex and started rocking the baby boy went back to sleep.

"I still can't believe how fast you can calm him. It usually takes anyone else half an hour at the least to do what you can in five minutes." Draco said shaking his head incredulously.

"I know my son." Was the only reply Soren felt like giving.

"Well it is getting close to lunch time any way now would be as good a time as any to stop and get something to eat." Severus said to his son and godson.

School had let out the week before with Draco and Soren finishing at the top of their year beat only by a few Ravenclaws. For some reason Granger hadn't made the correct potions grade to be counted among the top students no matter what her other scores were. Of course the smirk plastered on his face when Severus told them that completely ruined any thoughts of fair grading happening.

Now they were all deep within Hogwarts dungeons safe away from Dumbledore's spying portraits. Soren was making strides in training to keep his promise he had made to his son. He would beat both Dumbledore and Voldemort no matter how much effort it took. The only thing Soren was not learning was Dark Arts after his flirtation with drugs and alcohol again he knew how easily he could be placed under an addiction yet again. Dark Arts called out to him too much for him to be able to resist their pull after the war was over.

His hardest training was the one he put himself through. He was getting Solo back under control. He had let the wolf run rampant so long Solo was beginning to assert himself without Soren's consent. To keep Solo content Soren trained his human form to its most extreme extent. His lycan blood was speeding up the process of muscle growth. He didn't bulge like some Greek Adonis he was smoother and leaner exactly the build of a well trained runner, or a wolf depending on how you looked at it.

His magic was now so strong within him that he couldn't duel Draco with it anymore. They had been fighting hand to hand or hand to wand in some cases. Draco was allowed to use magic in their duels but he didn't want to hurt Soren leaving the taller boy to continually disarm him. When Soren needed to work on spells he practiced against his father who proved just how good a death eaters training was.

Severus's open dislike of silly wand waving stemmed from the fact his own magic wasn't geared towards spell casting. He had more then enough magic to brew potions all day long but he couldn't do the patronis spell twice in a row. Severus's dueling style compensated for this by using low level curses that did a lot of damage and he kept them up continuously. The Dark Lord himself had trained Severus in this style of dueling back when Severus was still a truly loyal death eater. Dumbledore thought Severus's dueling skills stemmed from a large power base and Severus wasn't about to correct him. The only thing he could do to keep his secret was to turn down the position of Defense teacher every time Dumbledore offered it.

Severus was the one who knew they were going to have to call in another wizard. Someone who could actually perform the spells Soren would need to know enough times for him to learn. Their wasn't very many people he would trust with his son's mission. Minerva was out, she would help him he knew that much, but when it came time to take out Dumbledore she would be more of a liability then a help. There was only one other person that was more loyal to Soren then Dumbledore. He was also powerful enough for him to be a large help, it didn't hurt the other's case that Soren and him had one very big thing in common.

With those thoughts in mind he left the boys to their lunch and went to compose a letter. It read like this.

To Remus Lupin,

Please do not be alarmed at the glow that is surrounding this letter. If I know you as well as I think I do you have cast a diagnostic spell before reading but I should tell you anyway, this letter has a secrecy charm placed on it. There are things you need to be made aware of without the chance of others finding out.

Lupin, Harry Potter is alive and well, he is hidden in plain sight. He is under my care and I swear to you he is being treated well.

That brings me to the point of this letter. He needs your help on something. He is going after Voldemort and Dumbledore both, I know you smelt the blood and infections on him in third year? His own family did that to him and the last summer they took it to the extreme we nearly lost him. Upon bringing him back to Hogwarts I uncovered some damning information from Dumbledore and now Harry wants revenge.

You of all people know how difficult this is for me to ask, but you are also the only one alive that knows of my limitations with magic, otherwise I would have been able to stop you in our third year instead of Potter coming to my rescue. I can not teach the boy what he needs to know.

I won't tell you where the boy is unless you agree to help. He can not be compromised and there is more then one life at stake in this.

Respectfully asking for aid,

Severus Snape.

Severus sent the letter off wondering just how long it would be before Lupin would be at his door. He knew the wolf's pack loyalty outweighed any reservations he might have had learning just who Soren intended to take out. Harry was a part of the wolf's pack and the adoption wouldn't have changed that, except for one little detail.

Pack rankings were determined by both deed and birth. When Soren was still Harry he was a pup in the eyes of the older wolf. Now that his blood had altered he had the status of a newly joined wolf. That left Soren an omega the lowest pack ranking until he could challenge for dominance.

Remus ended up turning up before diner had even been thought of.

"Snape where is Harry, where do you have him hidden?" He asked angrily the wolf within him growling deep in his chest the full moon having just passed recently.

"He is right behind you." Severus answered evenly.

Lupin turned around quickly to see Soren standing there with a huge smile on his face. The laughing green eyes was the only thing that gave away this boy being Harry.

"Harry is it really you?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Not in the way you think, Remus, Severus adopted me in the beginning of last year. My name now is Soren Snape." He replied nervously wondering how Remus would take the news.

He wasn't prepared to have an armful of relieved werewolf. All Remus did was hold him and breath in his scent. Remus soon was shocked stiff.

"Soren care to explain a few changes in your scent? Why do you smell like a wolf? More importantly why are you covered in an infant's smell that carries your scent?" he asked pointedly.

"Well before Father here rescued me I was bitten by a werewolf, I am a lycan Remus. As for the other scent there is someone you need to meet." Soren said as he crossed the room to where his son was waking up from his nap.

He picked up the bleary eyed little boy and deposited him in Remus's arms. "Meet Alexander Snape my son." Soren said quietly. "He is what I am fighting for."

"He is beautiful Soren, I can see why Severus asked for my help now." With that he looked over at the potions master. "You must care a great deal for these two boys to even consider inviting me into your home. I will return that trust and train him to the best of my abilities our wolves aren't quite the same but I think I can help with that somewhat." He answered.

And he did just that. Soren soon found out Remus was almost as hard on him as his father was. Of course it was because they wanted him ready at the end of the summer. There was no need to have a long drawn out war, but before he could do any fighting he would have to master the games of war.

please Review!


	17. Fall of Tyranny Epilogue

A/N I ended up combining the last chapter and the epilogue this story is now complete and I am off to work on my other projects.

Chapter Seventeen

Fall of Tyranny

On the night before the last full moon before the return to Hogwarts, Severus's arm burned with the fateful call. Wincing from the pain he called to Soren who after handing Alex over to Draco side-along apparated with his father into Voldemort's inner circle.

"Snape your betrayal will cost you dearly." Voldemort's sylibant voice issued out when he caught sight of the extra person with Severus and the first spells flew.

The two wizards didn't bother to reply to the expected comment except to start shooting curses in all directions father and son stood back to back fighting to keep control of the situation.

They quickly noticed this wasn't a full meeting only the inner circle and Voldemort were there. This was both a blessing and a curse they had fewer people to fight but the people they did have to were intimately familiar with Severus's style and Soren had adopted it as his own. Well at least Severus knew their styles as well as his own.

The battle was surprisingly short, both sides had been hell bent on taking the other out as soon as possible thus making it take a short amount of time before a victor became obvious.

Voldemort was astounded to see his followers be decimated so quickly and by only two adversaries. He was in such shock that he didn't even attempt to move or fight back until Bellatrix Lestrange's high pitched scream cut through the air. Soren had performed his first true Crucio even without proper training.

Voldemort managed to land a single spell on one of the wizards, which turned out to be Severus. Soren saw his father fall, and he didn't recognize the curse thankfully it hadn't been the neon green of the killing curse.

Soren rounded on the Dark Lord. "Voldemort you have stolen nearly everything you knew I loved. You took my parents, my godfather, even a full nights rest, all of it you took from me. You killed too many people to count directly in front of my eyes. You sent your own daughter to try and kill me, and when she failed you killed her. I know you did I had to watch you do it while my family sat around my bedside helpless to wake me up.

Yet I can't help but think I need to say two words to you, thank you. If you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't have the family I do know, I wouldn't have the gift of my wolf, I probably wouldn't have my lover, most importantly your plots gave me my son the light in the darkness. I am Soren Alexander Snape, Adopted son of Severus Snape, but I was once and in some ways will always be Harry Potter."

Voldemort was shocked speechless by the deadly tone used to deliver this monologue. By the time he reacted the boy in front of him was in the middle of shifting forms. Soon he was faced with a fully fledged Lycan. Not just any wolf but the now undisputed alpha of his pack.

Solo stalked the dark lord easily using his wolf agility to dodge the quickly thrown spells. Solo knew his job, and with the wolf mind completely merged with the humans he was able to follow the plan through. He just had to get closer to Voldemort. The plan was frighteningly simple. After a few long conversations with Solo and Severus they found that Voldemort's new body had one weakness. It would not be able to withstand the heavy influx of gene altering magic that was a werewolf bite. That was why the Dark Lord wanted all were wolves on his side he couldn't risk getting bitten.

Well Solo was now about to see just how quickly it would kill the Dark Lord. He took a large flying leap and landed on the Dark Lord knocking Voldemort to the ground and sinking his teeth into the monster's throat. Voldemort's own experiments insured he would survive the agonizing bite and subsequent blood loss.

Solo backed off and watched the convulsions start. Soon limbs were flailing and blood tinged foam was erupting from Voldemort's mouth. His body started a forced transformation even as the magic was slowly killing him. When Voldemort drew his last breath shuddered and dieing he was caught half way through the transformation half wolf and half man with his throat gauged out from the damning bite.

With no small amount of effort Solo resisted the now nearly full moon and shifted back into his human form albeit a bit slower then normal. Taking his wand back into his hand he set the mutilated corpse on fire and it disintegrated into a pile of ash before his eyes.

Soren was incredibly tired from the drain on his magic biting Voldemort had done to him. With his last bit of strength he gathered his father's still breathing form into his arms and used their emergency portkey to return them to the Hogwarts infirmary. He stayed just long enough to get Poppy and explain what the curse that hit Severus looked like. She wouldn't let him leave until he took a magic regenerator potion that had a bit of strengthening solution mixed into it.

With those potions fortifying his system he made the long trek down to the dungeons and the sight that greeted his eyes made the long walk worth the effort. Draco was asleep on the couch Alex clutched securely in his arms. The baby was also sleeping peacefully without a care in the world where Draco's forehead was creased with worry lines.

Taking a seat on the huge arm chair by the fire he sat up watching his lover and son sleep. To him there was nothing more beautiful in the world. Draco and him had been so busy training there hadn't been time for much romance but their love never stopped or faltered. Soren was kind of sad it took him so long to realize what a treasure the Malfoy heir was. If he had just fallen in love with Draco a little sooner he wouldn't have let himself open to Lita's betrayal. Then he looked closer at Alex and saw his own features reflected (Severus had explained not long ago that the potion he had given him to adopt him also changed the DNA of any descendents that were living born or not and that was how Alex looked like him even if he was conceived while Soren was still Harry) and he knew he would never give up his son for anything.

Deciding to remove the worry lines from Draco's forehead he woke the other boy up by kissing him.

"I take it we won then?" Draco asked with sleep clouded eyes and a contented smile on his face. Soren knew that right after he woke and up and immediately before falling asleep was the only time you were guaranteed to find Draco with his masks down.

"Yes we did, Severus was hit by a curse from Voldemort but Poppy assured me he will be alright. We have one battle down now for the next one. I'm sick of blood shed and I think I know a way to get rid of Dumbledore where we don't have to kill him." Soren said with a smirk talking quietly so he didn't wake the still peacefully sleeping baby. He explained his plan to Draco.

"Sounds brilliant, but we can't do anything about it tonight. Why don't we go to bed and then put things in motion tomorrow morning? If we handle it just right we can have things worked out by the time school starts. I can't wait to see the look on that old man's face." Draco said rising carefully from the couch to carry Alex over to his crib.

Draco and Soren worked together to get him to bed without waking the little boy up. Soren placed one soft kiss on his son's forehead and tucked the blanket up under his chin. Turning to Draco he bestowed upon him a much more lingering kiss then the one he had used to wake him. They retreated back into their shared rooms for the remainder of the night and early morning.

XXXXXXXXXXX Hogwarts September 1st welcoming feast XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore had just finished his speech and the food had been served when a single owl came flying into the great hall. It winged its way to the staff table and Dumbledore immediately recognized the bright royal blue envelope. It was called an Announcer it was similar to a Howler except it was used by the Minister of Magic to make new laws heard by more people then a single person could do even with a sonorous charm.

He opened it cautiously letting the loud and infuriateingly familiar voice issue from it. Dumbledore knew that voice but couldn't quite place it. Only a small number of people in the hall could and they were busy hiding smirks already knowing what was coming.

**ALBUS WOLFRIC PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE **

**AS DECRIED BY THE MINISTER OF MAGIC AND SECONDED BY THE WIZENGAMOT **

**YOU ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF YOUR POSITION AS HEADMASTER AND REMOVED **

**OF YOUR STATUS ON THE WIZENGAMOT ON GROUNDS OF MULTIPLE COUNTS OF **

**CHILD ENDANGERMENT TOWARDS ONE MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER. **

**HOGWARTS WILL NOW BE UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC UNTIL **

**A NEW HEADMASTER IS APPROVED. UNTIL A MINISTRY REPRESENTIVITVE ARRIVES IN **

**ONE WEEKS TIME THE RULING OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

**FALLS TO PROFESSOR'S MINERVA MCGONNAGAL AND SEVERUS SNAPE. **

**YOU ARE ORDERED TO LEAVE THE PREMISES OF THE SCHOOL BY 9:00 AM ON THE 2ND OF **

**SEPTEMBER. YOU WILL REPORT TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC FOR A FORMAL HEARING ON THE 5TH. **

**AS ORDERED BY **

**THE MINISTER OF MAGIC **

Silence blanketed the hall as everyone slowly came to realize exactly what just happened. Dumbledore's expression of cold fury shocked many of the student who only thought of him as a kind old grandfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ministry of Magic September 5th XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore swept into the meeting room and didn't even bother to look at who was there before starting to rant.

"What is the meaning of this Cornelius, we had a deal. You were to leave Hogwarts to me in exchange for my backing you in the elections. I didn't support you all these years for you to go back on our deal." Only when the old man had run out of breath did someone else speak.

"Did you get that all written down Madame Bones, I do believe that is grounds for conspiracy charges as well as the child endangerment charges." A slightly more sarcastic version of the Announcer's voice cut through Dumbledore's fury.

"Dumbledore looked up onto the large mahogany desk where he expected to see Cornelius Fudge and no one else. He was in surprise when he saw one of his own students as well as Amelia Bones sitting facing him with hard looks.

"Ah, I see some introductions are in order, I am Soren Snape formerly Harry Potter and now current minister of magic. Isn't it amazing Dumbledore how fast you can get something done in the ministry when you kill off a rampaging dark lord?" Soren said with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"As far as I can see you are very lucky that I am tired off all the blood shed. I have every right to kill you as wizarding law states I am allowed to extract my revenge. I just decided to settle with ruin that oh so well preserved reputation you seem to hold above all else. Mark my words Dumbledore you will pay." Soren said simply and Dumbledore suddenly didn't have any doubt what so ever about the seriousness of the words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Epilogue **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wizarding world was soon rocked with the changes their youngest ever minister was making. At every turn Soren was making new and better laws and destroying the old non practical ones. Of course he had a lot of help in his decision making from Severus and Draco who were by his side every step of the way.

Draco and him came out to the world on the same day Soren presented Alex to the general public. Soren had made it clear that anyone found disturbing his family in any way was going to receive swift punishment.

Hogwarts was quickly climbing back into its old position as one of the most respectable magic schools. It had been going in a steady decline ever since Dumbledore had gotten control and made the grading and teachers more lenient then ever. Soren solved this problem by placing two heads at the school. McGonagall and his father worked so well together he gave them permanent control. They balanced each other out so that the school was neither too harsh nor too soft.

When Soren wasn't busy turning the wizarding world on its head he was busy raising his son and loving Draco. He didn't like the idea of house elves raising his own flesh and blood so usually made sure Alex was with a person such as Draco or Severus during the day and he took care of him at night.

In this manner the years flew by and soon enough it was Alex's time to enter Hogwarts. Severus watched on with pride as his grandson was sorted into the serpent house. Ever since Soren had taken control Slytherin house had began to reclaim its once noble reputation. With all the death eater children now gone completely or graduated the current Slytherins were able to prove cunning didn't mean evil.

Life was good now but none of them ever forgot the price that was paid to make it that way. There had been surprises for all and for one lost soul of a little boy who really never go to live there was redemption.

A/N finally done please review and tell me how it turned out.

Now I wanted to see if I could tempt you with any of my other stories if you liked this one.

A Touch of Evil is a dark Harry with multiple partners but with an eventual main pairing of HP/TR there is heavy slash involved in this story rated M Voldemort's side (obviously)

Wicked Game my newest project and the response to a challenge to write a fic with sub Severus and dom Harry so I did. This is an extremely Dark Harry with a great deal of emphasis on Dudley Dursley and Harry getting his revenge on his cousin. Rated M. heavy slash independent Harry

Twist of Life is a Dark creature Harry he is a hybrid of Demon and Angel with a HP/DM pairing possible mpreg light physical slash rated M Voldemort's side Harry

Son of a Basilisk is Grey Harry this story deals with a lot of sensitive issues and is updated the least often thanks to my own problems. This is a HP/BZ story with medium to heavy slash. Mostly independent Harry. Rated M

I will soon be starting the last book in my innocent's trilogy. It's a twin fic but I hope a new twist on the cliché not to mention an unusual pairing HP/CD light slash. All rated M. independant Harry.


End file.
